


Honey I'm Home

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cloud Was 16 When They Do It, First long Story, M/M, old stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: À 15 ans, se rend à un dîner de famille avec sa mère et son beau-père pour la naissance de frère et de son cousin. Là-bas, il y rencontre Léon, son cousin par alliance. Il est aussi renfermé et taciturne que lui, alors Cloud s'en fait un ami. Parce qu'après tout, ça ne changera rien à sa vie d'avoir un ami, n'est-ce pas?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Cloud Strife soupira. Il était à une réunion de familles. Enfin, famille... Façon de parler.

Cloud était un jeune homme de quinze ans, réservé, maladroit aussi bien avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'avec ceux qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour se faire des amis et n'en avait presque pas. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais, préférant la solitude, au contraire de sa mère qui désespérait de le voir passer sa vie sur ses jeux vidéo. Parlons-en de sa mère, tiens. Naminé Strife, renommée Fair depuis qu'elle avait épousé Zack quelques années auparavant. Un jour, sans crier gare, le père de Cloud partit en donnant pour seule explication un mot sur la table de la cuisine disant ''Je ne reviendrais pas. Je te laisse Cloud. Les papiers du divorce sont sur la table." Cette nouvelle avait anéanti sa mère et malgré la dépression contre laquelle elle lutait, elle avait réussi à élever Cloud seule. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait fait la rencontre de Zack, un homme charmant qui, au contraire de Cloud, était très expressif et très souriant. Six ans plus tard, soit il y avait un peu plus de neuf mois, sa mère lui annonçait qu'elle attendait un bébé. Et par un concours de circonstances des plus surprenants, il s'était avéré que la sœur de Zack, Aerith était aussi enceinte.

Sa mère venait d'accoucher de son demi-frère Roxas tandis que sa tante par alliance avait accouché de son cousin, Sora. Les adultes avaient décidé de fêter ça tous ensemble. Et le tous ensembles incluait Cloud, à son grand regret car il ne connaissait personne. Il avait vaguement vu Aerith et Laguna, son époux, le jour du second mariage de sa mère et lorsqu'ils venaient à la maison, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ça se passait chez sa tante, ce qu'il ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de rester dans sa grotte en gros ermite à jouer sur sa console de jeux. C'était partis pour des heures interminables à table avec les conversations des vieux d'un côté et les braillements des gamins de l'autre. Cloud aimait beaucoup son frère. Mais surtout quand il dormait. Enfin, il ne se plaignait pas trop, Roxas était plutôt silencieux comparé à Sora.

Mais ils n'en étaient même pas au repas et il s'ennuyait déjà. Il aurait bien amené une console portable, mais sa mère lui avait dit que s'il en amenait une, elle lui supprimerait celles qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Il attendait donc que le temps passe et s'employait à faire des bulles dans son Coca le plus discrètement du monde. Ou l'art de savoir s'occuper.

-Cloud, mon chéri, appela sa mère. Tu peux venir une seconde ?

Il espérait pour lui que personne ne l'avait vu, parce que si sa mère s'en rendait compte, il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais visiblement, sa mère l'appelait pour autre chose. Elle était avec Aerith et un homme que Cloud n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu. Grand, les cheveux bruns tombant sur un visage au moins aussi ennuyé que le sien (au moins il n'y avait pas que lui qui voulait être ailleurs). On pouvait néanmoins apercevoir ses yeux gris qui rappelèrent un film à Cloud. Il y était question de mutation génétique, de labo et d'expériences sur des humains. Le métal en fusion qu'on voyait à un moment était du même gris que ses yeux. Vêtu sobrement d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt blanc, l'accoutrement n'enlevait rien au fait que cet homme en imposait.

Soupirant discrètement, il reposa son verre de Coca et arriva vers eux.

-Cloud je te présente Squall, dit Aerith.

-C'est Léon, corrigea celui-ci.

-Il était à notre mariage, tu te rappelles? Lui demanda sa mère.

Pas franchement. Qui se souvenait de toutes les têtes d'un mariage auquel il avait assisté six ans auparavant ? Et le fait qu'il avait dormi pendant la moitié de la cérémonie n'aidait pas sa mémoire. Pour ne pas vexer sa mère, il haussa les épaules.

-Sans doute.

Aerith sourit et poussa Léon vers l'escalier.

-Tu veux bien montrer ta chambre à Cloud ? Histoire que vous fassiez mieux connaissance, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Okay...

Cloud remarqua que la demande semblait plus tenir de la corvée pour le jeune homme. Il s'emmerdait donc autant que lui.

Il le suivit dans les escaliers et à peine avaient-ils disparu qu'ils entendirent :

-Maintenant que les deux ermites sont partis, on va pouvoirs s'amuser.

Cloud soupira et marmonna un ''sympa''.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du plus vieux. Elle était décorée plus que sobrement car la seule marque de personnalisation de la pièce résidait en une photo posée sur le coin de la table de chevet. Cloud n'y accorda pas plus d'attention que ça et Squall le fit asseoir sur le lit :

-Je ne sais pas si tu veux faire un truc de précis parce que je n'ai pas de jeux de cartes ou quoi...

-La seule chose que je veux, c'est me tirer d'ici.

Squall esquissa un faible sourire.

-Si on faisait ça, ta mère et Aerith nous tueraient.

-Toi aussi tu t'em... Tu appelles ta mère par son prénom ?

Squall s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau.

-Aerith n'est pas ma mère, c'est ma belle-mère. Mon père et elle se sont mariés quand j'avais quatorze ans.

-Mes parents aussi sont divorcés.

-Les miens n'ont jamais été mariés.

-Et ta mère...

-Elle est morte.

Cloud se tut, se traitant mentalement d'idiot d'avoir été si curieux. Après tout, est-ce que ça le regardait, ce genre de chose?

-Désolé...

-Faut pas, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Et toi ? Tes vieux ?

-Mon père est partit quand j'avais quatre ans, il a laissé les papiers du divorce sur la table. Ma mère a rencontré Zack cinq ans plus tard et ils se sont mariés.

-Tu ne l'as jamais revu, après ?

-Non. Et c'est pas un mal.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à sa mère, mais parfois son père lui manquait. Il aimait beaucoup Zack, ça n'était pas un problème, mais il aurait aimé revoir son père au moins une fois, juste pour savoir pourquoi il était partis, et si ça avait quelque chose en rapport avec lui. Une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il n'avait que peu d'amis était qu'il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça. Que quelqu'un qu'il aime s'en aille du jour au lendemain. Alors il choisissait de rester seul. Et puis finalement, en voyant certaines personnes de son lycée, il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il faisait une erreur.

Squall ne fit aucun commentaire et changea de sujet.

-Au fait tu as quel âge ? Tu me parais bien jeune...

Cloud fit de son mieux pour éviter que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bien grand et pas bien développé pour son âge, et le fait qu'il faisait presque deux têtes de moins que le brun le lui rappelait indéniablement, mais quand même... Pourquoi tout s'obstinait à lui rappeler ?

-J'ai quinze ans.

Squall sourit.

-C'est ce que je dis, bien jeune...

-Parce que toi t'es plus vieux, peut-être ?

-J'ai presque vingt et un ans.

Cela coupa Cloud dans son envolé.

-Attends... T'as vingt ans ?

-Oui.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu fais pas l'impasse sur ces réunions de famille ? Si je pouvais, je ne me priverais pas...

Squall se gratta la joue d'un air absent.

-Ça faisait plaisir à Aerith, alors... Enfin, tu veux faire quoi ? Tu fais quoi généralement pour te distraire?

-J'ai un ordi, des consoles... Enfin je m'occupe, quoi.

-Et t'en a pas amené une ?

-Ma mère a pas voulu, répondit-il piteusement.

Squall esquissa un sourire.

-Tous des no-lifes ces jeunes...

-No-life toi-même.

Cependant, Squall souriait toujours.

Ils discutèrent pendant toute la matinée. Un peu plus tard, ils mangèrent côte à côte, sans remarquer que leurs (belles) mères les contemplaient en souriant. En fin de soirée, Léon (Cloud avait parfaitement remarqué que l'appeler "Squall" l'énervait) et le blond s'échangèrent leurs numéros de portables, en se donnant rendez-vous la semaine d'après pour se voir. Aerith prit Naminé à part.

-Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi?

La blonde sourit.

-Je n'avais jamais vu Coud se lier si facilement avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait déjà autant parler en une journée.

-Pareil pour Léon.

Aerith sourit.

-Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin s'ouvrir au monde et arrêter de faire leur ermite.

Les deux femmes se sourirent.


	2. Chapter 2

À l'intérieur du _Merlin's House_ , un bar de la ville, une sonnerie téléphonique s'éleva, contrastant avec la musique d'ambiance qui y régnait.

« _You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child_ »

Cloud à qui l'appareil qui sonnait appartenait, s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et s'éloigna.

En six mois, il n'avait que légèrement amélioré sa sociabilité. Cela dit au contact de Léon, il s'ouvrait un peu plus au monde. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à participer de lui-même en classe, ou accoster les gens, mais quand on lui posait une question, il répondait. Et il arrivait, comme ce soir, que la bande de marginaux de sa classe qui l'avait ''adopté'' l'invite à sortir. Ils allaient le plus souvent dans ce bar et Cloud buvait un verre ou deux avant de rentrer chez lui en bus.

Il prit une inspiration lorsqu'il vit le numéro de Léon s'afficher.

Une grande partie de son nouveau développement social était le fait que, sans s'en apercevoir, il avait fini par tomber amoureux du grand brun. Comme d'habitude, il ne disait rien à personne et attendait que ça passe.

Il reprit contenance, se maudissant d'agir comme une adolescente, et décrocha.

-Léon? C'est rare que tu m'appelles ces temps-ci…

Seul un fond sonore semblable à une musique d'un autre âge lui répondit.

-Léon? Répéta-t-il.

Un vague grognement lui répondit.

-Léon réponds, c'est pas drôle.

Il entendit un frottement de tissus et une voix grave, qui n'appartenait certainement pas au propriétaire du téléphone lui demanda :

'' _C'est vous Cloud?'''_

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent.

-Pourquoi vous avez le téléphone de mon ami ?

- _''Vot' pote, il est pas grand, brun, avec une balafre en plein milieu de la gueule?''_

-Si. C'est lui. Pourquoi ?

_''Il est ivre mort sur mon comptoir. Ça fait une heure qui marmonne votre nom et vu qu'il commence à piquer du nez, vous seriez bien aimable de le ramener chez lu_ _i_ _. J'arrive pas à le réveiller alors, vu que c'est vot' copain, j'aimerais assez que vous vous en occupiez avant qu'il passe la nuit ici.''_

Cloud nota l'adresse et raccrocha en remerciant son interlocuteur. Il retourna vers sa table et attrapa ses affaires.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Yuffie, la seule fille du groupe.

-Désolé, j'ai une urgence.

La petite brune eut un sourire grognard.

-Et elle s'appelle comment, ton urgence?

-Pote complètement bourré. Je dois aller le chercher, parce que le patron du bar commence à faire du zèle.

-Alors c'est plus nous tes potes ? Je suis vexé...

Il soupira.

-Arrêtes Yuffie, tu sais que le coup de la culpabilité, ça ne marche pas sur moi. À lundi.

Après quinze minutes d'attente dans le froid, et vingt minutes en bus, il arriva devant le bar où devait se trouver Léon.

Quand il poussa la porte, une odeur de cigarette mélangée à l'odeur d'alcool lui assaillit les narines. C'était le genre d'odeur qu'on trouvait dans les bars où il y avait toute sorte de vieux poivrots, plus ivres les uns que les autres. L'étrange brouillard au plafond devait être de la fumée de cigarette. Il pria pour ne pas rester plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit et se demanda comment Léon pouvait supporter de passer une soirée entière là-dedans.

Il avança à travers les rangées de tables et arriva au comptoir où il avisa le patron.

-C'est vous qui m'avez appelé ? Demanda Cloud.

-Yep, dit le barman.

Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées mais il ressemblait plus au méchant qu'au prince charmant. Il avait les cheveux étrangement teints en bleu et avait un visage buriné par les années. Il avait le regard fourbe d'un homme qui serait capable de vendre de la glace à un esquimau et le sourire inquiétant qu'il abordait se fit demander à Cloud s'il n'était pas tombé dans un traquenard sordide.

Mais le barman lui indiqua un coin du comptoir.

-Il est là-bas.

Cloud constata qu'en effet, Léon, dormait sur le comptoir, entouré de plusieurs dizaines de verres et de bouteilles vides.

-Il picole comme un trou, ton mec, fit remarquer le barman sur un ton banal. Des alcoolos, j'en ai vu, mais y'en a pas beaucoup qu'ont sa descente.

Cloud soupira, énerve de voir le brun dans cet état-là.

-Ça m'étonne pas de lui ça, tiens...

Il percuta.

-Comment ça, mon mec ?

-Bah ton mec, quoi ! Ton ''petit copain''.

-Qui a dit qu'on était ensemble!? Coupa Cloud.

Le barman sourit sournoisement et Cloud eut des frissons.

-Gamin, si tu veux cacher tes penchants, libre à toi, mais à ta place, j'éviterai de laisser mon mec se bourrer la gueule dans un bar tout seul et le laisser gueuler ''J'aime Cloud'' toutes les cinq minutes.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-… Hein ?

Le barman se gratta le menton et dit sur un ton léger.

-Oups.

Léon grogna vaguement, toujours assoupi et le barman reprit.

-Enfin si tu pouvais le mettre dehors... Il habite loin ?

-Non, je vais le ramener.

Il essaya de le faire tenir sur son épaule et sortit du bar avec l'aide du propriétaire.

-Merci de m'avoir appelé.

-Pas de soucis.

-Dites-moi, ajouta Cloud, qui voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il vient souvent ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Ça fait à peu près six mois qu'il vient une ou deux fois dans le mois. À chaque fois il se met dans un état comme ça, mais d'habitude, il arrive à rentrer chez lui. Mais là...

-Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais... Normalement, c'est pas interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics ?

Le barman eut un sourire qui fit regretter à Cloud sa question.

-Disons que j'ai mes petits arrangements...

Cloud le remercia de sa gentillesse et se jura de tout faire pour que Léon ne mette plus jamais les pieds dans un endroit comme ça.

Il transporta difficilement Léon jusque chez les Fair. Il l'aurait bien ramené chez Aerith et Laguna mais il songea que si ses parents voyaient Léon comme ça, il risquerait fortement de passer un sale quart d'heure. En plus la distance qui était plus grande, et vu qu'aucun bus ne voulait les prendre, il le traîna à pied jusqu'à sa maison. Par chance, lorsqu'il arriva, sa mère et Zack étaient déjà au lit. Avec difficulté, il monta Léon jusque dans sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il le mit sur le lit et soupira, heureux que son périple ait pris fin. Léon se retourna dos à Cloud et marmonna des paroles sans sens précis.

Il était près de 23 h et Cloud considéra qu'il était encore tôt. Il alla prendre une douche et revint un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Ce qu'il regretta bien vite quand il vit que Léon était entrain de se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à moitié à poil ?

L'air de rien, Cloud se sécha les cheveux.

-La vraie question c'est qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fous dans ma chambre, allongé dans mon lit.

Léon regarda autour de lui et marmonna.

-Je trouvais que la déco avait un peu changé, aussi.

Cloud haussa un sourcil. Effectivement, entre la chambre du brun qui contenait comme seule trace que quelqu'un y vivait toute l'année, un cadre photo, et la chambre de Cloud dont les murs étaient recouverts de posters en tous genres et ses étagères de bibelots et figurines de toutes sortes, il y avait une _légère_ différence.

-Je peux savoir ce que je fous chez toi ?

-Tu veux la version officielle ou la version officieuse ?

-La version officielle ?

-Tu t'es bourré la gueule dans un bar et t'as fini ivre mort sur le comptoir.

-Et la version officieuse ?

-Tu t'es bourré la gueule dans un bar et t'as fini ivre mort sur le comptoir.

-Et ?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?

-Non.

Léon s'assit sur le lit et se tint la tête.

-Bon dieu…

-Appartement, tu as sacrément picolé.

-D'habitude je fais attention, mais là...

-Là, tu t'es complètement lâché.

Léon lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Mais encore ?

Cloud prit le temps d'enlever la serviette dont il se servait pour s'essuyer les cheveux et la mise à sécher sur la chaise de son bureau. Il prit soin de choisir ses mots.

-Le patron a dit que tu as passé une heure à m'appeler et que...

Il inspira et se tourna vers le brun pour lâcher.

-...Tu aurais passé ta soirée à dire que tu m'aimais.

Léon ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Plus jamais je me prends de cuite.

Cloud, que cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas particulièrement, demanda :

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe. Enfin, il l'avait cherché et au moins, maintenant il était fixé.

-Je ne te demande pas de répondre, dit Léon en se redressant, malgré sa tête qui le tirait douloureusement.

Ô joie de la gueule de bois.

Il récupéra ses chaussures.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus qu'on se revoie.

Au moment où il allait passer la porte, Cloud dit :

-Non.

Léon s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Hein ?

-J'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te voir. Parce que si je ne te vois plus je ne pourrais pas te dire que moi aussi je...

Léon s'arrêta, stupéfait mais Cloud baissa les yeux vers le sol, incapable de finir sa phrase.

-À chaque fois que je te vois, même si tu ne me voyais que comme un ami, j'étais content parce que j'étais avec toi, et si ce que tu dis est vrai et que tu m'aimes vraiment, je ne vois pas de raison pour... Pour qu'on arrête de se voir.

Léon soupira et se mit en face du blond. Doucement, il releva la figure baissée et déclara :

-En plus d'être plus vieux que toi, je suis aussi un homme. Et ton cousin. Enfin presque. Alors même si on... On ne peut pas.

-Presque. On est presque cousins. Techniquement, on a aucun lien de sang. Et pour ce qui est de l'âge, je finirai bien par te rattraper à un moment ou à un autre.

-Cloud, soupira Léon tandis que le blond approchait son visage du sien.

-Et le fait que tu sois aussi un mec...

Il ferma les yeux et murmura, ses lèvres frôlant celles du plus vieux.

-J'en ai rien à faire.

Cloud fit un rêve merveilleux cette nuit-là. Il rêva qu'il avait avoué à Léon qu'il était amoureux de lui (enfin pas vraiment mais le message était passé quand même) et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et qu'il avait passé la nuit la plus magnifique de son existence.

Il se tourna le nez dans son oreiller et grogna légèrement. À tous les coups il allait devoir prendre une douche froide avant de descendre, mais ça restait un rêve super. Il se cala encore plus sous ses couettes chaudes et décida de faire une grasse matinée. Il bougea légèrement la tête et une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur le visage. Elle finit par s'enlever toute seule et Cloud baragouina un bruit qui n'avait pas trop de sens, même pour lui.

Soudain, sa couette bougea au même rythme que le rire qui s'éleva. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et après quelques secondes de flou distingua la tête de Léon qui souriait. Il passa la tête sous la couette pour vérifier leurs tenues respectives. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. Alors finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas autant rêvé qu'il le pensait.

-Je vais finir par mal le prendre, plaisanta Léon.

Cloud sortit la tête de sous la couette.

-Désolé.

Léon sourit et se pencha vers lui.

-Bien dormi ?

La tête blonde hocha vigoureusement et Léon rigola. Cloud se cala contre lui et Léon lui caressa les cheveux en souriant tendrement.

Après quelques minutes, Naminé frappa à la porte.

-Chéri, je peux entrer ?

Cloud paniqua.

-Non ! Euh…

Il sentit le ton de sa mère changer et il ne la voyait pas mais il aurait parié que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

-Tu as un problème ?

-Non, je...

Il regarda Léon.

-Je suis nu, je sors de la douche.

Bien que l'explication fut assez bancale, elle lui demanda :

-Tu peux t'occuper de Roxas ? On va faire les courses avec Zack.

-Okay pas de soucis, dit-il soulagé que sa mère n'entre pas.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Cloud regarda Léon.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Ils attendirent que la voiture s'éloigne pour se lever tranquillement. Après une douche prise ensemble et deux câlins plus tard, Cloud préparait à manger pendant que Léon le regardait faire en souriant. Pendant que Cloud les servit, le téléphone de Léon sonna. C'était le répondeur qui lui signalait aimablement qu'il avait cinq appels manqués et douze messages.

-Merde.

-Un problème ?

-Aerith a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois.

Il l'appela :

-Allô ? Oui... Non... Mais attends !... Mais... C'est pas la peine de gueuler... Mais...

Il soupira et éloigna le combiné de son oreille. De là où il était, Cloud entendait distinctement les cris d'Aerith.

Après une bonne minute, il remit le combiné sur son oreille.

-Ça va, tu es calmé ? Tu vas pas me faire un flan à chaque fois sue je ne rentre pas de la nuit, si ? Aerith, j'ai vingt et un ans, je suis adulte... Oui... Bah...

Il regarda Cloud et se frotta la nuque, songeur.

-Je suis chez Cloud. On s'est... Croisé hier soir et on est allé chez lui et... Mais arrêtes !

Léon rougit légèrement.

-Mais absolument pas ! On a joué sur la console. Mais...

Il soupira.

-Bon... Je rentrerais dans l'aprèm', d'accord ? C'est ça.

Il raccrocha.

-Un problème ? Demanda Cloud innocemment.

Léon soupira et s'assit devant la tasse de café que Cloud lui avait servi.

-Va savoir pourquoi, Aerith s'est mis en tête que si je suis venu chez toi hier soir, c'est parce que je te faisais pitié.

-Que tu... Quoi ?

-Aerith pense que si on se voit aussi souvent, c'est parce que tu as pitié de me voir seul.

-C'est marrant, Maman pense la même chose de toi.

Léon avala une gorgée de café et demanda :

-Au fait, pas trop mal ?

Vive le changement de sujet subtil. Cloud rougit violemment et recracha ses céréales sous le sourire discret de Léon.

-Alors ?

Quand Cloud eut fini de s'étouffer, il lui répondit :

-Non, ce... Ça... Ça va.

Léon sourit.

-Tant mieux.

Il finit sa tasse et se leva.

-Tu penses que tes parents rentrent dans combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas, je dirais environ deux heures. Pourquoi ?

Le plus vieux se mit derrière lui et l'enlaça. Il lui embrassa l'épaule.

-Pour savoir. Ça te dirait de passer la journée en ville ? Ou autres…

Cloud sourit et rappela.

-Et on y va comment ? À pied ?

-Non, en voit... Et merde, ma bagnole.

Cloud rigola.

-Elle devrait encore être sur le parking du bar. Tiens, en parlant de ça, il est chelou, le barman.

Léon fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler.

-Le barman... Ah lui ? Un peu... Mais bon, il est pas chiant.

-Et la prochaine fois, quitte à te bourrer la gueule, choisis un bar plus près.

Léon sourit et mit le nez dans les cheveux blonds.

-Je n'ai plus aucune raison de boire maintenant.

Cloud se retourna face à lui.

-Tant mieux.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser quand...

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !

Ils soupirèrent de concert.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud embrassa Aerith sur la joue.

-Contente de te revoir mon grand, dit-elle avec sourire.

Il sourit. Roxas et Sora venaient d'avoir deux ans et, tout comme l'année dernière, les parents avaient décidé de fêter leurs anniversaires ensemble. Cette année, la fête se passait chez Aerith et Laguna (ils alternaient chaque année) et contrairement à ce que Naminé pouvait penser, même sans sa console de jeux, Cloud en s'ennuyait pas.

À force de côtoyer Léon, il avait dû voir ses parents plusieurs fois et finalement, il avait fini par réellement les apprécier. Il arrivait même que parfois, pour prendre des nouvelles de Léon de façon discrète, il finisse par rester manger.

Évidemment personne n'était au courant de leurs relations, parce que même si de leur point de vue, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils ne savaient pas comment leurs parents réagiraient. De plus, malgré ses dix-sept ans, Cloud restait encore assez jeune. Alors les rares fois où ils se voyaient en compagnie des adultes, ils agissaient comme de bons amis et s'empressaient de s'éclipser.

-Tu as grandi, on dirait, reprit Aerith. Et tu as coupé tes cheveux...

Cloud sourit.

-Je voulais changer un peu.

-Je préférais quand c'était plus long.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-Ça faisait trop fille à mon goût. Et j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, au lycée.

-Je préférais avant moi aussi, dit une voix plus grave.

Cloud sourit en voyant arriver Léon avec Sora dans les bras.

À cause du nouveau travail du brun, il ne rentrait que certains week-ends. Il allait voir ces parents et passait discrètement voir Cloud en prétextant n'importe quoi. Or son patron avait décidé de le placer en stage à l'autre bout du pays pendant trois mois. Et depuis qu'il était parti, deux mois avant, l'absence avait été longue.

-Obo ! Dit joyeusement Sora en regardant Cloud.

-Obo ?

Aerith rigola.

-Je crois qu'il veut dire '' Chocobo''. On a regardé un documentaire là-dessus, l'autre jour. Il était en admiration devant, et je crois que c'est resté, depuis.

-Mais pourquoi il me traite de chocobo ?

-Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir? Demanda Léon avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Oui mais je vois pas pour...

Il se toucha les cheveux.

-Oh.

Aerith rigola et Léon lui donna Sora.

-Je vais montrer un truc à Cloud, avant le repas. Ça te dérange pas ?

Elle sourit et reprit Sora.

-Pas de soucis, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Le repas commencera d'ici une petite heure, d'accord ?

Léon acquiesça Cloud le suivit dans les escaliers en silence, tout en restant à une distance respectable.

En revanche une fois dans la chambre de Léon, le brun ferma la porte et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Quelle idée t'as eu, aussi, d'accepter ce boulot ? Grogna Cloud.

Léon lui embrassa le cou tout en enlevant sa veste.

-J'en ai besoin, de ce boulot.

-Mais t'aurais pas pu trouver un truc plus proche ? Parce que trois cent cinquante kilomètres...

Léon le fit tomber sur son lit et lui enleva son T-shirt.

-C'est pas moi qui choisit. C'est mon abruti de patron...

-Ça consiste en quoi, exactement ?

Léon arrêta ses caresses et le regarda, un sourcil moqueur levé.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle ça maintenant ?

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-On en discutera pendant le repas.

Et leurs embrassades continuèrent. Tandis qu'il sentait la langue du brun dans son cou, Cloud tomba accidentellement sur la photo dessus la table de nuit et pour la première fois, la regarda plus en détails. Elle représentait une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mis en arrière, tenu par un serre-tête jaune. Elle portait un grand pull blanc qui tombait sur son jean bleu. Son visage affichait un air doux qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu.

Pris de curiosité soudaine, il arrêta Léon qui grogna.

-Quoi ?

Cloud pointa la photo.

-C'est qui ?

Léon se redressa. Il avait un regard noir et demanda d'une façon plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ça aussi, tu veux en parler maintenant ?

-Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Léon se leva du lit et remit sa veste.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de redescendre.

Il ouvrit la porte quand un cousin vint s'écraser à côté de sa tête. Surpris il se tourna vers Cloud qui le fusillait du regard.

-Eh, t'as le droit de ne pas me mettre un vent.

Léon soupira.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir qui c'est ?

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, trancha Léon.

Furieux, le blond se leva du lit et remit son T-Shirt en pestant contre les abrutis de balafrés.

-Il me semble, qu'au contraire, ce qui te regarde me regarde maintenant. Mais je te pose juste une petite question, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me répondre ?

-C'est ma mère, lâcha le brun.

C'eut le mérite de calmer Cloud dans sa colère. Le premier jour de leur rencontre, il lui avait dit que sa mère était morte et qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Léon soupira et s'installa sur le lit. Il prit la photo dans ses mains et caressa doucement le visage imprimé.

-Elle est morte juste après ma naissance. Mes parents ne se sont pas fréquentés longtemps, un an, tout au plus. C'est la seule photo que j'ai d'elle. Je crois que c'est la seule photo que mon père avait de toute façon.

Cloud, qui se maudissait d'avoir été aussi curieux, s'installa à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement.

Léon sourit tristement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Léon reposa la photo délicatement sur la table de nuit.

-Pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ?

-J'en vois pas l'utilité.

Cloud se dit qu'au contraire, il y avait certainement tout un tas de bonnes raisons pour en parler, mais il avait suffisamment forcé le brun pour la journée. Alors au lieu d'approfondir la question, ce qu'il se jura de faire plus tard, il l'embrassa le brun. Étonnement, Léon le serra fortement contre lui et Cloud se mit sur ses genoux.

-Excuses-moi, soupira le brun contre ses lèvres.

-De quoi ? Demanda Cloud doucement.

-De m'être montré aussi... C'est juste que c'est un sujet que je n'aborde pas. J'en ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un, excepté la fois où j'ai demandé à mon père. Alors...

Cloud l'embrassa, autant pour couper court à la discussion qu'il savait difficile pour son amant, que pour s'excuser de sa curiosité trop poussée.

-Squall, est-ce que tu pourrais...

Aerith les regardait, interdite. Ou l'art de se faire prendre sur les genoux de son presque cousin dans une situation compromettante.

Génial.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Cloud soupira silencieusement. Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'ils se faisaient engueuler. Après être entrée sans frapper, Aerith avait refermé la porte et avait couru en bas pour avertir les trois autres. Un ''CLOUD !'' retentissant avait été hurlé par Naminé et le blond savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ils étaient descendus et leurs (belles) mères avaient commencé leurs remontrances. Une heure qu'ils entendaient des ''Je n'arrive pas à le croire'' par ci et des ''Complètement irresponsable'' par là.

-Comme ça ! Juste au-dessus de nous !

Cloud se passa une main sur la nuque. Il en avait marre. À choisir, il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas se taper un dîner sans sa console de jeux où il ne connaissait personne.

-Maman, tenta-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Cria sa mère.

-Naminé, écoutes, poursuivit Léon.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi ! Dit Aerith.

Cloud soupira.

-Les filles, commença Laguna.

Léon soupira discrètement. Étaient-ils donc à ce point perdus pour que même son père essaye de le sortir de là ?

Il aimait beaucoup son, père, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais il avait certainement plus d'interactions avec ses collègues de bureau qu'avec lui, et la distance ne faisait rien pour arranger la chose.

-Je pense que...

-La ramènes pas, toi ! Coupèrent-elles de concert.

Zack, qui avait beau adorer sa femme, en avait également marre, soupira et se frotta les yeux.

-On va commencer par tous se calmer, déjà.

Aerith et Naminé voulurent protester mais il les devança.

-Au lieu de leur gueuler dessus de façon stérile, si vous leur disiez ce...

Léon le coupa en se levant.

-Pas la peine. Je m'en vais.

Cloud le regarda partir vers les escaliers, surpris.

-Tu ne vas nul pars! Dit Aerith.

Loin de l'écouter, Léon avait commencé à monter les marches.

-Si justement. Quand je serais parti, vous n'aurez plus de raison de crier sur Cloud.

Le blond, en ignorant tout aussi bien sa mère, alla le rejoindre. Il posa sa main sur la rambarde.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller !

Léon se pencha vers lui.

-Il faut que l'un de nous parte, comme ça le problème sera réglé. Et tu es encore mineur donc...

-Justement ! Il est encore mineur! Coupa Naminé.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes moi ! Ou si tu t'en vas, moi aussi !

Il le suivit dans les escaliers sous les cris outragés de sa mère. Léon l'empêcha de monter en bloquant le chemin avec son bras.

-Toi, tu restes.

Cloud essaya d'enlever son bras sans succès.

-Non, si tu pars je pars aussi.

-Cloud, soupira Léon.

Bien que fatigué, il était légèrement amusé par l'entêtement du plus jeune.

\- Et ne me ressors pas le couplet de la jeunesse, je le connais par cœur, ajouta le plus jeune. Je viens avec toi et c'est pas négociable.

Il finit par passer sous le bras de Léon et fila rapidement à l'étage. Léon essaya de l'attraper en vain. Il soupira en essayant de cacher son sourire quand Zack dit :

-Cloud, redescends, s'il te plaît.

Le blond s'exécuta, bien que réticent mais ne sortit pas des escaliers pour autant.

-Maintenant, on va tous se calmer un bon coup. Alors, maintenant les filles, si vous leur disiez exactement ce que vous leur reprochez, au lieu de gueuler.

Cloud et Léon se retournèrent vers leurs (belles) mères respectives, attendant le verdict.

-Ils auraient dû nous le dire ! Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Non, mais c'est vrai, dit Aerith.

Elle se tourna vers Laguna.

-Le fait que ton fils ait quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il ne nous en parle pas, ça ne te trouble pas plus que ça ?

Laguna haussa les épaules.

-Il ne dit jamais rien alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Et puis du moment qu'il est heureux comme ça... Moi il m'en faut pas plus, tu sais...

Naminé se retourna vers son mari.

-Et toi Zack ?

-Même chose. Cloud est discret sur sa vie privée, alors...

Il s'approcha de Cloud et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le grognement du concerné.

-Et puis c'est un grand garçon maintenant. Assez grand pour savoir gérer ses copains tout seuls.

Il soupira théâtralement.

-Enfin, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils passent autant de temps ensemble.

Les filles se regardèrent et soupèrent en même temps, vaincues.

-Bon. Il n'empêche que vous auriez dû nous en parler…

Les deux amants se regardèrent en s'abstenant de soupirer.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ! Dit une voix chargée de sarcasme.

Cloud soupira. Encore une fois Larxène, la fille la plus chiante qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer, venait lui casser les pieds. Le problème ne venait pas du fait qu'elle était chiante. Enfin si, mais ça n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Le problème résidait dans le fait que depuis quelque temps, elle avait fait la désastreuse rencontre de Seifer. Étant presque aussi détestable l'un que l'autre, les paris avaient été de bon train, pour savoir qui taperait sur l'autre en premier et qui finirait à l’hosto, mais pour le plus grand malheur de tout le monde ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Seifer était un garçon qui n'était plus scolarisé depuis longtemps mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de continuer à fréquenter les sorties d'écoles. Il prenait un malin plaisir à chercher des noises aux autres avec ses deux acolytes, Raijin et Fuujin. Mais malheureusement pour lui Cloud faisait partit des gens qu'il avait décidé d’emmerder plus que les autres.

Il tenta de les ignorer et continua d'avancer vers son appartement.

Pour poursuivre ses études il avait dû aller dans la ville voisine de celle de ses parents qui vivaient au Jardin Radieux. Un peu pompeux comme nom, certes, mais lorsqu'on entrait dans la ville, on pouvait constater que le nom n'était pas mal venu du tout. Mais lui, actuellement, résidait à côté, à Illusiopolis, une ville qui faisait froid dans le dos de par ses immenses bâtiments qui n'avaient rien de chaleureux, de par le fait qu'ils étaient tellement hauts que le soleil n'éclairait jamais les rues, mais qui était réputée pour ses lycées et ses universités prestigieuses. Et par un étrange hasard pas hasardeux du tout, il se trouvait que c'était dans cette ville-là que Léon travaillait. Avec l'accord de leurs parents respectifs, ils avaient pris un appartement ensemble.

Appartement que Cloud aurait aimé rejoindre rapidement, mais c'était sans compter sur Larxène et Seifer qui s'étaient visiblement mis en tête de lui pourrir l’existence, une fois de plus.

Tentant de les ignorer, il continua sa route, sans succès.

-Oi, porc-épic, je te parle !

Cloud sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col et on le tira vers l'arrière. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Seifer. Larxène se mit en face de lui.

-On prend la peine de te parler, tocard, tu pourrais répondre, dit-elle.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-T'as qu'à pas la prendre, cette peine. Foutez-moi la paix, maintenant.

-Oh, dit-elle sur son plus beau ton de psychopathe. Mais c'est qu'il est pas très poli, le mioche.

À son grand damne, Cloud n'avait pas vraiment une carrure qui faisait le poids face à Seifer et sa bande. Il avait un peu grandi mais était toujours ridiculement frêle par rapport aux autres. Cependant, il refusait de se rendre sans combattre.

Seifer le poussa vers une ruelle déserte. Cloud ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il était de notoriété publique que Seifer allait tabasser des gens dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il effrayait tout le monde de sorte que personne ne disait jamais rien. Il voulut se débattre, mais il sentit une lame pressée dans son dos qui le fit réfléchir quant à une éventuelle résistance.

-Faudrait voir à lui apprendre les bonnes manières, lâcha le grand blond, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Je te le déconseille, dit une voix froide.

Seifer et Larxène se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Cloud, toujours menacé par la lame, essaya tant bien que mal de tourner la tête ou au moins suffisamment les yeux. Il put voir Léon, l'air vraiment furieux, toiser Seifer méchamment.

-Fous-lui la paix.

-Où sinon quoi ? Demanda Larxène en rigolant, pas effrayée du tout.

Seifer, qui n'avait absolument pas la même attitude, lâcha Cloud qui courut presque vers Léon. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais le brun l’écarta d'un revers du bras et le plaça derrière lui. Cloud se demanda avec horreur s'il comptait se battre.

-On y va, murmura le blond.

-Non, trancha le brun d'une voix forte.

Il se regardait avec Seifer avec un tel air qu'il rappela un documentaire animalier que sa mère l'avait forcé à regarder quand il était plus jeune. Il était question de deux lions qui se battaient pour leur territoire. Ou une femelle, il ne savait plus. Mais là, son lion personnel avait l'air tellement énervé que si une bagarre avait lieu, il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de l'autre.

Léon grinça des dents

-Ne t'avises plus de l’approcher, vu ?

Seifer ne dit rien mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se confronter à la fureur du brun. Cloud força Léon à partir avant que ça ne dégénère pour de bon.

-Viens, on y va.

Il attrapa la main du brun d'une main et de l'autre son bras. Il le poussa vers la rue principale. Derrière eux, ils entendirent les cris de protestation de Larxène.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ?

Cependant Seifer ne répondit pas. Cloud et Léon montèrent dans la voiture du plus vieux sans un mot. Durant le trajet qui menait à leur appartement, Cloud tenta de commencer la conversation.

-Comment tu as su que...

-Je suis venu te chercher, répondit Léon sur un ton sec. Et je les ai vus t’emmener.

La colère dont Léon semblait contenir dissuada Cloud de poursuivre la discussion. Finalement, Léon explosa lorsqu'il referma la porte de l'appartement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

-De qu...

-Pourquoi. Tu. Ne. M'en. As. Parlé ? Tu aurais dû me le dire! S'ils te persécutaient, tu aurais dû venir me voir !

-Mais je...

-Imagines si je n'avais pas été là !

-Mais...

-Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et....

-M...

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

-TU VAS M’ECOUTER OUI ?

Cet excès de colère eut le mérite de calmer le brun.

-De un, je ne suis pas ''persécuté'', de deux c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et de trois, je ne suis pas une fille ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Léon fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos. Il balança sa veste sur le canapé et Cloud s’approcha doucement. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et tenta une approche en douceur. Lentement, il prit le visage du brun. Il caressa les mèches brunes.

-Je te promets que c'est la première fois. Larxène m'a toujours plus ou moins cassé les pieds, mais elle emmerde tout le monde. Seifer m'a déjà balancé deux ou trois vannes, mais sans plus.

Sa déclaration sembla calmer légèrement le brun mais il reprit sur un ton dur.

-Je sais de quoi il est capable alors, ne le sous-estimes pas.

Cloud s'installa sur le canapé et invita son amant à faire de même. Sur une voix douce, il demanda :

-Tu as l'air de le connaître, je me trompe ?

Le regard de Léon se fit plus lointain et soupirant, il s'installa sur le canapé. Il marqua une pause, choisissant la meilleure manière de commencer son récit.

-Quand on était gamins, on allait dans la même école. Avec ses copains, ils se moquaient des autres élèves. Et vu que j'étais seul la plupart du temps, j'étais sa cible préférée. Il venait se défouler sur moi, il insultait ma mère...

Il soupira et Cloud attendit patiemment.

-Un jour on s'est battu. Il avait dit à ses copains de rester en retrait, qu'il voulait régler ça seul, et on a commencé à se taper dessus.

Il montra la cicatrice qui barrait son visage.

-On s'est blessé mutuellement et on a fini à l'hôpital.

-La marque qu'il a au front, c'est toi ?

-Oui. Depuis, il me fout la paix. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il recommence avec toi ce qu'il a fait avec moi.

Cloud lui prit la main.

-Ça fait un moment qu'il vient traîner autour du lycée. Beaucoup de gens l'ont déjà menacé. Mais vu comment il t'a jaugé... Je crois que tu lui fous les jetons, même s'il ne l’avouera jamais.

Léon grogna pour la forme mais le blond vit qu'il avait l'air légèrement rassuré.

-Tant mieux. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse te faire quoi que ce soit.

Cloud sourit. Il s’installa sur les cuisses du brun et mit ses jambes de chaque côté de la taille du brun. Il mit ses mains autour du cou du plus grand.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es en colère.

Léon fonça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Il est dangereux.

Cloud l'embrassa.

-Là, je ne risque plus rien.

-Où ça là ?

Cloud se colla contre lui et mit son nez dans son cou s'enivrant de son odeur.

-Dans tes bras.

Léon grogna.

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'obsédé...

Cloud sourit.

-C'est plutôt du détournement de majeur à ce niveau-là…

Léon ricana. Lorsqu'il revint au lycée le lendemain matin, Cloud remarqua que malgré le regard noir que Seifer ancrait sur lui, il ne l'approchait plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud rentra plus tard que prévu ce soir-là. Il avait été retenu par le professeur de mécanique qui avait tenu à lui parler de son dernier devoir. L'entretien avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et il avait loupé le dernier bus de la soirée qui passait près de chez lui. Il aurait bien appelé Léon pour qu'il vienne le chercher mais son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Il avait dû faire les sept kilomètres qui séparaient son lycée de leur appartement à pied, sous la pluie. Autant dire que la soirée s’annonçait vraiment pourri. Il pensait à tort que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette soirée déjà bien merdique.

Il était donc rentré avec plus de deux heures de retard, et quand il ouvrit la porte, croyant enfin être tranquille, c'est une chaise qui vint s'écraser contre l'embrasure de la porte qui l’accueillit.

Complètement étonné, il ré-ouvrit la porte et découvrit Léon dans un état de fureur avancée comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette colère semblait être dirigée vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Léon attrapa un objet en verre et lui lança dessus. Cloud s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter de le recevoir en pleine figure.

-Ça va pas !? Qu'est-ce qui te prends me balancer des...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un sac dans le visage.

-Dégage d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Cloud se figea.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Barre-toi.

Il attrapa Cloud par le col et prit le sac qu'il venait de lui lancer dessus et le jeta hors de l'appartement.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Cloud se releva.

-J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ? Hurla le blond.

Pour toute réponse Léon sortit son téléphone.

-J'ai reçu un message de ta ''copine''.

Il crasha le dernier mot avec tout le mépris qu'il avait. Il commença à lire.

-''Vous êtes le petit copain de Cloud, c'est ça ? Alors je crois que je ferais bien de vous le dire. Vous allez souffrir, mais au moins vous le saurez. Je m'appelle Tifa et Cloud vous trompe. Avec moi, mais aussi avec pleins et pleines d'autres. Je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer mais il m'a ri au nez en me disant que de toute façon, même si je le larguais, il vous avait vous en bouée de secours. Je pense que c'est bien que vous le sachiez pour savoir qui est vraiment le petit copain que vous avez. Et surtout pour quoi il rentre en retard des fois.''

Sans attendre de réponse, Léon referma la porte violemment et la clé tourna dans la serrure.

Cloud, ne comprit absolument rien, sauf peut-être le fait que Léon venait de le plaquer.

Il se redressa et essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec sa clé, mais la clé de Léon était restée à l’intérieur. Il frappa sur la porte en hurlant et en l'appelant.

-Ouvres ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas ça du tout !

Il hurla et pleura pendant un moment, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été retenu par un de ses profs. Mais rien n'y fit. Il hurla toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit jusqu'au moment où un voisin sortit et le demanda poliment de bien vouloir arrêter de hurler à la mort et de se tirer d'ici sous peine de se faire embarquer par les flics.

Il finit par s'en aller. Il erra dans la ville comme une âme en peine jusqu'à l'aube. Il s'assit sur un banc et se mit à pleurer. Il voulait appeler ses parents pour qu'ils puissent venir le chercher, mais se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone. Il se dit que si sa soirée était merdique, ce qui restait de son avenir, sans Léon, était encore pire.

-Et il t'a jeté à cause de ça ?

Cloud soupira et regarda sa tasse d'un œil morne. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour prendre le train, et à part Léon, il ne connaissait personne à Illusiopolis. Sauf Axel, chez qui il squattait actuellement. Il l'avait connu au lycée, en seconde. Ils s'étaient assez bien entendu, mais l'année d'après Axel avait arrêté le lycée pour travailler. Et le hasard faisait qu'il se retrouvait à travailler dans la même ville.

Cloud fourra sa tête dans ses bras.

-Je sais pas quoi faire... Je l'aime trop...

Soupirant avec lassitude, le rouquin lui frotta le dos d'un air distrait.

-T'en trouvera un autre. Tu m'as dit que le message venait de Tifa c'est ça ?

Cloud n'avait pas la force de répondre alors il hocha juste la tête. Axel réfléchit une seconde avant de dire :

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi tu restes là et tu roupilles, moi faut que j'aille bosser.

Cloud secoua la tête mollement.

-Non, non... Faut que j'aille à la fac...

-T'iras pas dans cet état. Allez, au dodo, Strife.

Cloud se leva et Axel lui présenta l'unique chambre de la maison. Le blond s'affala sur le lit et s’endormit presque aussitôt.

Du côté de Léon, il avait appelé Luxord, son collègue pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler. Il était trop pris par son histoire avec Cloud pour réussir à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se contentait de regarder sa tasse de café froide depuis longtemps d'un œil morne.

On sonna à la porte. Soupirant, il se leva et alla vider son café dans l'évier. Il regarda à travers le judas et vit un jeune homme avec une crinière rouge et des tatouages sous les yeux, l'air mauvais genre et une fille brune qu'il tenait par le bras et qui avait l'air de vouloir se trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Il ignorait ce qu'ils voulaient et n'ouvrit pas la porte. Mais après cent soixante-trois coups de sonnette, il ouvrit, espérant que sa tête de zombi suffirait à les faire fuir.

-Quoi ?

-C'est vous Léon ? Demanda le rouquin.

Léon fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-On doit causer.

Sans lui demander son avis, il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et s'invita à entrer. Léon marmonna :

-Faites comme chez vous…

-Sympa, la déco.

Léon soupira.

-Bon, vous allez me dire ce que vous me voulez ? Parce que si c'est pour faire...

-J'm'apelle Axel. Et la pouf, là...

Il secoua le bras de la jeune fille.

-C'est Tifa.

Léon fronça les sourcils.

-Je fais pas les mariages. Dégagez de chez moi. Immédiatement.

Axel sourit.

-Pas tout de suite. Parce que vous voyez, j'ai rencontré une nana trop bonne avec qui j'ai l'intention de conclure ce soir. Seulement pour l'instant je ne peux pas parce qu'il y a vot' blondinet qui est en pleine dépression chez moi, et qui est entrain de squatter mon lit. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. La pouffiasse ici présente va vous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé, vous récupérez votre blond, et moi mon lit. C'est ok ?

-Je ne suis pas...

-C'est parfait, coupa Axel.

Il secoua le bras de la jeune fille.

-Répète ce que tu m'as dit.

Tifa regarda le sol, toute rouge et marmonna quelque chose.

-Plus fort, ordonna Axel.

-J'ai... J'ai tout inventé, répéta Tifa. Il vous a jamais trompé. Ni avec moi ni avec personne.

Axel sourit.

-Voilà. Elle a foutu la merde, juste parce que tête de chocobo lui a foutu un râteau. Fin de l'histoire.

Léon était furieux. Contre elle, contre Axel qui venait chez lui et qui lui balançait sa connerie au visage, contre Cloud, mais surtout contre lui, d'être aussi con. Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas écouté ? Il soupira. Il savait pertinemment que Cloud était presque aussi renfermé que lui, ne serait-ce que pour se faire des amis. Alors le tromper... Et avec plusieurs personnes... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il ait cru une énormité comme ça... Quel abruti il faisait…

-Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Axel sourit.

-Avenue de l'Organisation. Numéro 8.

Du couloir, Léon lui cria :

-Fermez la porte en partant.

Axel sourit en conduisit Tifa dehors.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Demanda la brune méchamment.

Le roux eut un sourire mauvais et la plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui murmura d'une voix qui donna des frissons de terreur à la jeune fille.

-Recommence plus jamais un truc comme ça, vu ?

Tifa, terrifiée, hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant pour Axel qui lui fit son plus beau sourire de psychopathe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu nous refasses pas un coup de ce genre... Il va falloir que le message rentre.

Léon, arrivé chez Axel, entra et chercha la chambre. Il se guida au bruit de pleurs qu'il entendit. Il trouva Cloud allongé sur le lit, replié sur lui-même, des larmes sur les joues dans son sommeil. Le brun se maudit de l'avoir fait autant souffrir et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le réveiller ou le laisser dormir. Il voulait tellement s'excuser de son comportement merdique mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le faire. Cloud choisit pour lui en se réveillant doucement. Lorsqu'il l'aperçût, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que le brun commença. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il laissa les mots sortir tous seuls.

-Mon amour je suis tellement désolé, murmura Léon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai cru, j'étais tellement malade à l'idée que...

Cloud le coupa en se jetant à son cou et le serra contre lui du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

-Ne me quittes pas...

-Jamais...

Léon se détacha de lui et le regarda. Il voulut lui dire à quel point il était désolé. À quel point il se sentait profondément stupide. À quel point il se sentait mal de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Mais il fut incapable de parler. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge en était en grande partie responsable mais aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui feraient en sorte que Coud comprenne et le pardonne.

Finalement, Cloud parla à sa place.

-Ramène-moi à la maison. Ramène-moi chez nous.

Léon fit passer un de ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attrapa comme une mariée. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à sa voiture et l'y déposa le plus délicatement du monde.

Arrivés à leur appartement, ils passèrent le reste de la journée, enfouis sous les couettes, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Léon s’excusait encore et encore, Cloud l'embrassait en lui disant qu'il lui avait pardonné.

Le lendemain, lorsque Cloud retourna au lycée, il remarqua avec plaisir que Tifa avait un joli hématome sur le visage. Il lança un regard à Axel, qui était venu le saluer. Cloud désigna vaguement Tifa.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Axel haussa les épaules.

-Rencontre désastreusement accidentelle avec un immeuble.

-Elle l'a rencontré combien de fois, au juste ?

-J'ai arrêté de compter après la troisième fois.

Le sourire que le rouquin aborda le dissuada d'en apprendre davantage.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chéri, je suis rentré.

Cloud referma la porte derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que leur appartement était plongé dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière et s’avança prudemment, inspectant autour de lui. Léon aurait dû être rentré depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il finissait toujours plus tard que lui le lundi et l'attendait à leur appartement, sauf exceptionnellement, mais dans ces cas-là, il le prévenait toujours.

Il entendit un bruit venant de leur chambre. Il posa son sac et alla dans la chambre.

-Léon ?

Il le vit, roulé en boule sous les couettes. Cloud fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du lit. Il s'installa à côté de lui et lui caressa la joue. Léon sembla enfin le remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cloud qui devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

Léon se redressa un peu et dit d'une voix caverneuse.

-J'ai... j'ai été viré...

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Léon reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Parce qu'on a dîné.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, parce qu'on a dîné?

-Ce week-end, quand on a mangé dehors mon patron nous a vu. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé au bureau, Vexen, tu sais mon collègue un peu bizarre, il a dit que Xemnas, mon boss, ne voulait pas de tapette dans son entreprise et il m'a donné un papier qui m'a foutu à la porte.

En finissant sa phrase, il remonta la couette. Cloud soupira. Léon avait travaillé tellement dur pour avoir cet emploi, et on le virait au bout d'un an à peine pour une raison aussi ridicule que ça. Il enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couettes, lui aussi et serra Léon dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé...

Léon enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-C'est tellement dégueulasse...

Cloud le serra plus fort.

-Je sais.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti. Cloud se leva après avoir embrassé Léon sur le front. Il alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un homme de haute stature, les yeux orange et les cheveux argentés. Il salua Cloud qui se demandait qui pouvait être cet homme.

-Je cherche Squall Léonhart.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-Et vous lui voulez quoi ?

-Savoir pourquoi il n'a pas été travailler aujourd'hui. Je suis son employeur et...

Et il ne finit jamais sa phrase car il reçut le poing de Cloud dans la figure. Le blond était furieux. Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? À venir ici et à demander Léon après l'avoir viré ?

-Et ça vous amuse ? De venir ici et le narguer ?

Alerté par les cris du blond, Léon se leva et alla voir.

-Xemnas ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Xemnas se releva tant bien que mal.

-Il a de la force, votre ami, dit-il d'un ton calme alors qu'il constatait qu'il commençait à saigner du nez.

Léon écarquilla les yeux.

-Cloud ! C'est toi qui as... Attendez je vais vous chercher un mouchoir.

-Pas la peine, dit le blond d'un ton calme.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez et on put distinctement entendre le cri de douleur de Xemnas qui venait de se manger la porte dans le nez.

-Cloud !

-Il t'a viré !

Léon ouvrit la porte.

-C'est pas une raison pour être impo...

-Viré ?

Tous les deux regardèrent Xemnas dont le nez était entrain d'enfler.

-Vous n'êtes pas viré, dit-il.

Léon fronça les sourcils.

-Vexen m'a donné un papier de licenciement ce matin.

Xemnas sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à s'essuyer le nez.

-Je n'ai jamais signé un tel papier.

Léon alla le chercher.

-Il m'a donné ça.

Xemnas le parcourut des yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais signé ça ! Et pourquoi je vous aurzi viré, d’ailleurs ?

Léon baissa les yeux et Cloud fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Parce qu'il vit avec un homme.

-Parce qu'il... Quoi ?

Il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-Vous êtes...Ah merde...

Cloud énervé lâcha :

-Vous avez fini, ou vous voulez encore la porte dans la gueule ?

Xemnas sourit.

-Il est assez protecteur votre ami.

Léon le regarda mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de toute façon.

-Je disais merde, parce que si vous êtes ensemble, ça veut dire que j'ai perdu mon pari.

-Quel pari ?

-Avec Luxord et Demyx, on a parié sur votre conjoint. Luxord avait parié sur Aurore, Demyx sur la fille qui était venu vous voir une fois... Aerith je crois...

-C'est ma belle-mère !

-Ah...

-Et vous ? Demanda Cloud énervé de voir à quel point on attribuait aussi facilement des partenaires à _son_ copain.

-Moi sur Marluxia. Bah pour le coup, on a perdu tous les trois...

Il se redressa et tendit la main à Léon.

-Je vous annonce donc officiellement que vous n'êtes certainement pas viré, mais que Vexen, lui, va l'être d'ici peu.

Léon lui serra mais fronça les sourcils.

-Il m'a dit que vous m'avez vu ce week-end au restaurant.

-Ça m'étonnerais, on ne va jamais au restaurant avec Saïx. Il n'aime pas.

-Ah d'acc... Saïx ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne vous virais certainement pas pour une chose que je fais déjà moi-même.

Il les salua.

-Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée, et je vais m'empresser d'aller virer cet abruti de... Enfin bref. Bonne soirée.

Il les laissa là. Cloud dit :

-Il est chelou ton patron...

-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu quand il parle tout seul dans son bureau. ET TOI TU L'AS FRAPPÉ ! Réalisa-t-il.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

-Au moins, tu n'es plus viré.

-Mais... J'ai de la chance oui ! Parce qu'avec un coup comme ça, il aurait très bien pu me virer pour coups et blessures !

-Ouais, mais c'est pas le cas.

Cloud referma la porte.

-Du coup, vu que tu n'es plus viré, on fait quoi ?

Léon haussa un sourcil.

-Tu avais prévu de faire quelque chose ?

Cloud retint un sourire et s'approcha lui.

-Je sais pas, faut voir...

Léon passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Si tu étais viré je t'aurai bien proposé de faire quelque chose pour te remonter le moral mais si tu n'es plus viré...

Cloud mit ses bras autour de la nuque du plus grand.

-Je suis sûr qu'on peut quand même s'adapter.

Cloud sourit et embrassa son compagnon.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bon anniversaire !

Aerith et Naminé avaient placé deux gâteaux devant Sora et Roxas. Sur chacun de ces gâteaux, dix bougies brûlaient doucement. Lorsque les enfants eurent fini de les souffler, tous les invités applaudirent.

-Squall, Cloud, vous pouvez aller chercher les cadeaux, s'il vous plaît ?

Cloud se leva en même temps que Léon.

-Moi aussi je veux aider !

Cloud ne dit rien, mais bouillit intérieurement. Linoa, la cousine de Léon n'avait pas cessé de tourner autour du brun depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Naminé et Zack. Elle restait scotchée à Léon tant et si bien que Cloud n’avait même pas pu se mettre à côté de lui pendant le repas. Il avait dû se contenter de la place en face de lui, celle qui lui donnait une vue parfaite sur son mec entrain de se faire draguer. Léon semblait clairement énervé mais Linoa prenait pour une marque d'affection.

-Ça ira, dit Léon. On peut encore porter trois cadeaux sans toi.

Cloud et Léon sortirent de la pièce. Un peu plus loin, quand le blond fut sûr que personne ne les entendrait, il demanda furieusement.

-C'est qui cette gourde ?

Léon soupira. Il s'y attendait.

-Ma cousine.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Pourquoi elle te tourne autour ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu es son cousin !

-Ça ne l'a jamais arrêté.

Cloud grogna.

-Tu l'as déjà touché ?

Léon s’arrêta. Et éclata de rire.

-Alors c'est ça ?

Cloud se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Cette pouffiasse te tourne autour et je ne devrais rien dire ?

Léon calma son rire et s'approcha de Cloud. Il mit sa main sur sa taille.

-Je sais que c'est chiant de ne pas nous afficher, mais il y a nos deux familles au complet. Les parents ça va encore, mais le reste....

Cloud soupira et se colla contre Léon.

-Ça fait chier.

Léon l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

-On se rattrapera ce soir. Promis.

Cloud sourit et l'embrassa.

-J'espère bien.

-Léooooon !

Ils se séparèrent tout de suite et Linoa rappliqua.

-Je viens vous aider !

-On n'a pas besoin de ton aide, dit Léon.

-Mais si !

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Et puis je peux t'aider... Pour d'autres choses.

Elle dirigea sa main vers le bas-ventre du brun quand Léon la retira immédiatement.

-Je ne crois pas.

Linoa sourit.

-Timide, va !

Elle retenta de remettre sa main là où elle était mais Léon l’arrêta une seconde fois.

-Linoa arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un.

-Oui mais elle est pas là !

Cloud retenait ses pulsions meurtrières. Il ferma les coffres des voitures un peu trop fort et retint de grogner tout le trajet.

-Alors, Léon, demanda son oncle. Quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ta fiancée ?

-Jamais, Terra.

Terra rigola.

-Il doit bien y avoir une jeune fille qui t'a ravi ton cœur, non ? Demanda Aqua, son épouse.

Léon déclara :

-Il y a bien quelqu'un, oui. Mais je ne pense pas que je vous la présenterais un jour.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous la présenter, dis nous au moins à quoi elle ressemble, ta dulcinée ?

Léon lança un bref coup d’œil à Cloud avant de dire

-Elle est caractérielle et jalouse. Et très timide. Mais tellement... Extraordinaire. C'est dingue, je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Elle a pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie, en si peu de temps... Chaque fois que je me réveille à côté d'elle, je me dis que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. À chaque phrase qu'elle dit, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Et elle me fait rire... Elle est nerveuse comme pas deux, elle s'emballe pour un rien, mais ça me touche, parce que je sais que c'est pour moi. C'est comme quand on regarde une personne pour la première fois. Au premier regard, elle est magnifique, et puis tu discutes avec elle pendant cinq minutes, et tu te rends compte qu'elle est insipide... Et puis des fois tu tombes sur des personnes pour lesquelles tu te dis, ça va elle est pas mal, et plus tu passes de temps avec elle, plus tu te rends compte qu'elle est magnifique...

À la fin de son discours, Léon avait les yeux perdus dans le vague avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cloud, lui, se retenait de sourire de joie, parce qu'il savait que ces mots lui étaient destinés.

-Pour faire court, tu n'es pas près de la lâcher.

-C'est ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne nous la présentes pas ?

-Si on veut.

-On s'en fout. Elle est bien foutue, au moins ?

-Cid ! Dit Naminé, outrée de la désinvolture de son frère.

-Bah quoi ?

-Ah, ça... Commenta Léon. Sacrément.

Il sentit quelque chose remonter contre sa jambe. En face de lui Cloud souriait. Léon fronça les sourcils pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais le blond continua quand même et fit remonter son pied. Discrètement, Léon avisa le pied du blond et il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de chaussure. Il craignait le pire. Il voulut l'enlever mais Cloud trouva rapidement l'endroit stratégique. Léon mit une main sous la table pour tenter d'enlever le pied. Il espérait que Cloud arrêterait rapidement parce qu'il serait bientôt trop…

Trop tard. Léon fusilla le blond du regard tandis que Cloud souriait. Léon se leva.

-Je reviens. Je crois que je suis malade.

Il sortit de la pièce et Cloud sourit discrètement. Il vit Linoa commencer à se lever pour suivre Léon quand son téléphone sonna. Il avait reçu un message.

«Magne-toi de ramener tes fesses, sale petit allumeur».

Cloud sourit et se leva.

-Désolé, c'est le boulot.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que Léon y serait. Encore une chance que Linoa ne connaissait pas la maison. À peine rentré dans sa chambre, il se fit violemment plaquer au mur par le brun. Une bouche vorace vint prendre la sienne.

-Plus jamais tu me fais un coup comme ça, compris ?

Cloud sourit.

-Ça dépend de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as qu'à m'en passer l'envie.

-Toi alors...

Ils refermèrent la porte. Un peu plus tard, après s'être envoyé en l'air joyeusement pendant presque trente minutes, Léon s’effondra sur Cloud.

-Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy.

Cloud rigola et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu réagis toujours aussi vivement.

-C'est toi aussi ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre ton pied là !

-C'était pour te remercier.

Léon releva la tête, intrigué.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Il lui caressa le visage tendrement.

-Merci.

Léon sourit et l'embrassa.

-De rien, mon amour.

-Vous étiez passés où?

Léon et Cloud étaient finalement redescendu. Terra les regardait avec interrogation.

-J'ai un problème au boulot, je dois rentrer.

Léon mit sa main sur son ventre et regarda Aerith.

-Je crois que je suis tombé malade, je ferai bien de rentrer moi aussi.

Aerith sourit, comprenant le message et leur dit :

-Alors rentrez bien, les garçons...

-Tu parles, ils sont trop occupés à s'envoyer en l'air.

Tout le monde se figea et regarda Linoa qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Elle avait un air sombre et fusillait les deux amants du regard.

-Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu tout à l'heure ? C'est dégueulasse...

Tout le monde regarda Léon et Cloud. Avant qu'une autre remarque du genre ne parvienne, Cloud attrapa la main de Léon et dit rageusement.

-C'est quoi qui est dégueulasse, au juste ? Le fait qu'on soit deux hommes, ou le fait que Léon ne s'intéressera jamais à toi ?

Léon murmura à l'oreille de Cloud

-Ne va pas trop loin, quand même...

-Attends, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? J'ai été obligé de la regarder toute la journée te faire du rentre-dedans, sous mon nez, sans rien dire et c'est à moi que tu dis de ne pas aller trop loin ?

Linoa, furieuse se leva.

-De toute façon ça ne va pas durer, quand il se rendra compte, que les filles, c'est mieux que les mecs, il....

-Ça fait dix ans qu'on est ensemble, coupa Cloud. Tu crois que si c'était le cas, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte avant ?

-Tu mens, dit Linoa, plus pour se persuader du contraire que par réel démentit.

-Ça fait déjà dix ans ? Demanda Léon.

Cloud le regarda et remit son alliance.

-Tu as trente ans, chéri.

Léon se gratta le menton d'un air absent.

-Ah oui...

Aerith les regarda tristement mais dit d'une voix ferme :

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

-Je crois aussi, dit Léon.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Au moment de monter dans la voiture, Aerith les rejoint, suivit de Zack.

-Ne faites pas attention à Linoa, d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas elle qui m’inquiète. C'est plutôt le reste de la famille, expliqua Léon.

Aerith lui prit le visage, malgré le fait qu'elle faisait quinze centimètres de moins que lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça, on va s'en occuper. Rentrez chez vous tranquillement.

Zack secoua les cheveux de Cloud, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, malgré les protestations récurrentes du blond.

-Elle est pas mal, ta bague, commenta-t-il en regardant l'anneau doré qui trônait fièrement à son annuaire gauche. Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as?

Cloud répondit fièrement.

-Huit ans.

Zack sourit et lui frotta la tête.

-T'en as fait du chemin, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

-Seize ans.

Zack sourit.

-T'as bien poussé.

Cloud sourit à son tour.

Quand il avait rencontré Zack, il avait neuf ans. Il l'avait tout de suite détesté. Pas parce que sa mère avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais parce que son père, Ansem, avait déjà fait souffrir sa mère, et il refusait de voir quelqu'un d'autre lui faire du mal. Et ce n'était certainement pas les sourires confiants et les caresses sur la tête à répétition qui allaient lui faire changer d'avis. Cloud avait fait de la vie de Zack Fair un enfer. Il lui marchait sur les pieds, planquait ses clés de voiture, trouait ses vêtements avec des ciseaux, éternuait dans son assiette et tout un tas de gentillesse du genre. Malgré la colère de sa mère lorsqu'elle le voyait faire, Cloud n'avait jamais arrêté. Zack avait pris son mal en patience et avait apprivoisé le petit blond. Il avait montré qu'il prenait soin de sa mère, qu'il ne la faisait pas souffrir, et Cloud avait finalement cédé. Pour ses onze ans, Zack lui avait offert un album photo à moitié remplis par des photos de sa mère et eux. Cloud, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit avait été extrêmement touché par son attention. Depuis lors, Cloud était devenu poli envers le brun et il avait fallu moins d'un ans pour qu'il le considère comme son père.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chéri, on va être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas.

Cloud grogna et retourna sous les couettes.

-M'en fiche. Je ne veux pas y aller. Et puis pourquoi tu as accepté aussi ?

Léon soupira.

-Cloud, c'est un déjeuner avec mon patron. Je ne peux _pas r_ efuser.

-Et t'aurais pas pu y aller tout seul ?

Léon retint un soupir et s'assit au bord du lit.

-S'il te plaît...

-Je l'aime pas ton patron.

Léon lui caressa la joue. C'est vrai que depuis l'histoire du pseudo licenciement, Cloud ne portait pas Xemnas dans son cœur même si ce dernier n'y était pour rien. Mais ça c'était passé il y a deux ans...

Il se glissa sous la couette et entreprit de faire un câlin à Cloud, même si celui-ci refusait de se laisser toucher.

-Je n'irai pas.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit enroulé dans la couette, Léon l'entoura. Il embrassa le petit morceau de crâne qui dépassait.

-S'il te plaît.

Cloud se referma encore plus.

-Non.

Léon se mit sur lui, et le bloqua en mettant une main de chaque côté. Cloud disparut sous les couettes.

-S'il te plaît...

-Non.

Léon sourit et essaya de trouver une faille à la coquille de drap du blond. Gagné.

-Enlève ta main.

-Non.

Il lui caressa gentiment le ventre.

-Aller...

-J'ai dit non.

La main de Léon descendit plus bas et Cloud dégagea sa main des couettes pour l'enlever mais Léon fut plus rapide. Il lui attrapa la main et la bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Cloud sortit la deuxième pour essayer de libérer la première, mais le résultat fut le même. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Libère-moi.

Léon sourit mais ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa alors que Cloud essaya de se dégager. Le plus âgé bloqua les mains du plus jeune avec une des siennes et il fit parcourir sa main libre sur l'ensemble du corps, enlevant peu à peu les couvertures. Léon mit son nez dans son cou.

-S'il te plaît...

-J'ai dit noahhhh...

''On dirait que j'ai trouvé le point sensible''.

Léon continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Cloud ne dise plus rien. Il était rouge brique et détournait les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement, mais ne disait rien.

-Mon amour…, murmura le plus vieux d'une voix suave.

Cloud lui lança un regard noir. Autant pour sa façon de le faire céder aussi facilement que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas sa leçon. D'habitude, c'est lui qui faisait céder Léon comme ça, pas l'inverse. Inutile de dire qu'il avait du mal à accuser le cou.

-Je te déteste.

-Mais non.

Le blond se laissa embrasser et dit, toujours aussi rouge :

-T'as intérêt à finir ce que tu as commencé.

Léon sourit et mit son nez dans son cou. Il lui embrassa et lui murmura.

-Ça dépend de toi. Tu comptes m'accompagner ou pas ?

Cloud grogna.

-T'as gagné.

Léon se redressa.

-Tant mieux, on doit être prêt dans dix minutes.

Et il sortit, laissant Cloud seul, avec un problème... De taille dans son caleçon.

-Qu... LÉON !

Cloud, aussi rouge qu'une tomate marmonna :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre moi maintenant... Je ne vais pas y aller comme ça... Et... Il est pas là... Tant pis pour lui...

Il commença à se caresser afin d'enlever toute la tension présente dans son bas-ventre. Il imagina son compagnon, ses lèvres et ses mains fabuleuses qui savaient faire tant de choses tellement merveilleuses... Il songea à toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient aimés toute la nuit et... Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à se masturber frénétiquement.

-Apparemment, tu n'as pas besoin de moi...

Cloud se tourna. Il n'avait pas vu que Léon était revenu dans la chambre et, sur le pas de la porte, le regardait, l'air impassible.

-J’espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ?

Cloud lui lança un regard enflammé.

-Léoooonnnn....

Léon s'approcha de lui et, sans le toucher, se pencha sur lui.

-Tu t'amuses bien, on dirait...

-Squall...

Léon se figea. Il détestait son prénom, parce que c'était la dernière chose que sa mère avait dite avant de mourir. Et même s'il savait, aujourd'hui, que ça n'avait rien à voir, il continuait à voir son prénom comme porteur de malchance. Son père ne l’appelait plus comme ça depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et Aerith avait toujours refusé de l'appeler Léon. Il la reprenait presque toujours quand elle l'appelait Squall, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait être très têtue quand elle le voulait. Mais la manière dont Cloud venait de prononcer son prénom, avec tant d'érotisme et de sensualité, toutes ces convictions volèrent en éclats. Il oublia alors sa colère de voir Cloud s'amuser tout seul et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer.

Cloud sourit et se redressa pour regarder son amour. Ils venaient de passer la dernière heure à s'envoyer en l'air avec une passion dont ils ne faisaient pas souvent preuve. Cloud repu et satisfait, regarda Léon et dit :

-On a loupé ton dîner.

-Je sais, merci.

Cloud sourit discrètement devant l'air de colère de Léon.

-Plus jamais tu me fais un coup pareil.

Cloud lui embrassa la jugulaire.

-C'est toi qui as commencé...

Il fit passer sa main sur le torse du plus vieux, en traçant des arabesques imaginaires. Léon sentant le deuxième round arriver à plein nez, se redressa. Pas qu'il était contre, bien au contraire, mais ils avaient déjà une heure de retard, alors...

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux quand même y aller ?

-Si. Au moins pour m'excuser.

Léon se leva, complètement nu, et commença à chercher un caleçon dans l'armoire. Cloud bien qu'ayant une superbe vue sur son postérieur, se leva pour aller se mettre dans son dos et l'enlaça.

-Cloud, j'irai, quoi que tu fasses ou dise. Et tu viens avec moi.

Cloud retint un soupir. Il avait bien conscience qu'il avait gâché son déjeuner. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas devant le brun, ça lui faisait très plaisir de lui avoir fait louper parce qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer Xemnas. Mais il voulait au moins une étreinte. Et ils n'étaient plus à quelques minutes près de toute façon.

-Je veux juste un câlin.

Léon soupira et se retourna. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Il le sera contre lui et Cloud, bien qu'ayant bien grandi, ne le dépassait toujours pas, mit sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu m'en veux pas ? Demanda Cloud d'une petite voix.

Léon sourit.

-Je me dis que ça aurait pu être un entretien d'embauche.

Cloud releva la tête et le regarda avec un air innocent qui alarma Léon.

-Tu ne me ferais pas le coup pour un entretien d'embauche, hein ?

Cloud secoua la tête et remit son visage dans son cou. Il l'embrassa et fit parcourir ses mains dans le dos du plus vieux.

-Cloud, commença Léon d'une voix qui se voulait répréhensible.

Le blond lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Squall…

Léon essaya de lutter. Il ne devait pas encore être en retard. Il ne devait pas...

-Et merde.

Il attrapa Cloud et le ramena sur le lit.

-Tu vas me tuer toi un jour.

Cloud sourit.

-J'espère bien que non.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Les mains du brun parcoururent le corps du plus jeune et elles trouvèrent vite ce à quoi elles aspiraient, un désir qui remontait de nouveau. Les lèvres du brun descendirent au fur et à mesure de l'expédition, pour se retrouver autour de la virilité du blond. Léon s'activa rapidement, et au moment où le blond allait venir, le téléphone sonna. Cloud l'attrapa et le balança contre le mur. Il grogna :

-T'as pas intérêt à me laisser comme ça.

Le brun n'en pensa pas moins. Il le suça jusqu'à ce que le blond vienne, dans un râle de plaisir et remonta son visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Je peux plus attendre dit Léon dont la voix devenait de plus en plus rauque.

Cloud hocha la tête et écarta les cuisses. Léon s'y introduisit et commença à le besogner d'abord lentement, puis plus sévèrement lorsque Cloud gémit de plus en plus fort. Dans un relent de passion, et ne réfléchissant pas bien à ce qu'il faisait, le brun se leva et souleva le blond par la même occasion. Il resta debout quelques instants tout en continuant de le pilonner violemment. Quand son dos cria grâce, il le lâcha sur le lit où il ne cessait de le pénétrer encore et toujours plus fort. Il s'accrocha au montant du lit tandis que le matelas grinçait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Cloud, n'étant plus très loin de la fin, rapprocha et l'embrassa violemment. Le plus vieux répondit tout aussi fougueusement et ils finirent en même temps.

Épuisé, Léon s’effondra sur Cloud qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Le plus jeune enlaça son amant et lui embrassa la joue.

-Je t'aime.

Léon sourit tendrement. Cloud était d'un naturel timide et ne disait pas souvent des mots d'amours ou faisait des gestes tendres. Mais lorsqu'il en disait, il les partageait avec tout son cœur. Et Léon les gardait précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Cloud sourit et bailla.

Léon glissa à côté de lui et l’enlaça pendant que Cloud se calait contre lui et commençait à s'endormir. Le plus vieux remonta les couvertures sur leurs deux corps nus enlacés et lui embrassa une dernière fois le front.

-Dors bien mon amour.

Trois heures plus tard, ils se firent réveiller par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

-Font chier... Murmura le blond.

Léon sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se leva, mit un pantalon et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant lui se trouvaient Xemnas et Saix, un collègue.

-Ah, Xemnas, j'allais vous appeler justement...

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dîner, dit Xemnas, j'ai été... Retenu...

Cloud arriva, la tête dans le brouillard, emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il vit se coller contre Léon qui passa un bras autour de lui il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Léon dit.

-J'ai été retenu, moi aussi.

Xemnas sourit en voyant Cloud qui se rendormait tout doucement contre Léon.

-Je crois qu'on a eu le même genre d’empêchement.

-Vous voulez entrer ? Demanda Léon.

-Non ! Dit Cloud qui se réveilla tout de suite et Saïx d'une même voix.

-Volontiers, dit Xemnas, ignorant superbement les deux autres.

Léon fit entrer son supérieur et son collègue dans l'appartement. Il les installa sur le canapé et les pria de bien vouloir les excuser un instant parce qu'ils devaient aller s'habiller. Dans la chambre, Cloud fulminait.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir? Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait venir. Je te signale que si tu ne m'avais pas empêché d'y aller, il ne serait pas venu.

-C'est toi qui as commencé !

Devant l'argument puéril de Cloud, Léon soupira et sourit. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Si tu es sage, ce soir je te fais une surprise.

Cloud haussa un sourcil.

-Quel genre la surprise ? Le genre de ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure ?

Léon sourit énigmatiquement.

-Tu verras.

Léon retourna dans le salon et se mit à discuter boulot avec son patron pendant que Cloud soupirait. La discutions dura jusqu'au soir et Léon proposa à Xemnas de rester manger. Saïx et Cloud protestèrent mais l'argenté, toujours sourd à leurs protestations, accepta.

Cloud, que les détails techniques de l'entreprise Kingdom Hearts n'intéressait pas vraiment se leva pour faire à manger. Saïx l'accompagna.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ? Dites-moi oui, s'il vous plaît...

Cloud haussa un sourcil et Saïx expliqua :

-Ils me gonflent à parler de leur entreprise débile...

-Je croyais que vous y travailliez aussi.

-C'est le cas, mais je ne suis que secrétaire. Et Xemnas ne m'a même pas embauché pour mes compétences, alors...

-Mais pourquoi il...

Cloud, comprenant la nature de la promotion, poussa un faible «oh» et Saïx secoua la tête.

-Xemnas m'a pris avec lui parce que je lui ai jeté un café en pleine tête.

En voyant l'air étonner de Cloud, il s’expliqua.

-Il y a deux ans, j'étais au Jardin Radieux. Je badais en centre-ville parce que je venais de me faire virer. Je buvais un café, tranquillement en regardant une vitrine quand je me suis fait rentrer dedans par Xemnas. Mon café a atterri sur ma chemise et je me suis mis dans une colère noire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, en plus, j'étais juste énervé de m'être fait virer, et de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie. Et là, ça a été la goutte d'eau. Je l'ai incendié et je lui ai jeté le gobelet dans la figure. Je suis parti, furieux et je suis retourné chez moi. Deux jours plus tard j'ai reçu une pub qui disait que l'entreprise Kingdom Hearts recrutait à Illusiopolis. J'ai postulé et on m'a donné un entretien d'embauche. Quand j'y suis allé, c'est Xemnas qui m'a reçu. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais balancé un café dans la tête de mon futur patron, j'ai failli faire demi tour. Mais il m'a quand même reçu dans son bureau et il m'a posé des questions. À la fin il m'a demandé quand je pouvais commencer. Au bout de deux semaines de boulot, il s'est mis à me draguer. Je l'ai repoussé et il m'a promu secrétaire à son bureau. J'ai refusé au début, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il m'attendait pour me ramener chez moi, il m'invitait au restaurant, au cinéma... J'ai eu beau le repousser plusieurs fois, il revenait toujours. J'ai fini par céder en pensant que si j’acceptais une fois, il me ficherait la paix. J'ai mangé avec lui et il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas aussi rustre et néandertalien qu'il l'était au boulot. Il s'est montré élégant, distingué, charmant. J'ai accepté un autre dîner, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Au bout de deux mois, j'allais parfois dormir chez lui. Une fois, il a dormi dans mon appartement et à la tête qu'il a fait en rentrant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me larguer. Le lendemain, je ne l'ai pas vu au boulot, alors j'ai cru qu'il voulait rompre. Et en rentrant chez moi je me suis aperçu qu'on m'avait cambriolé. Complètement paniqué, je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit calmement de venir chez lui. Quand je suis arrivé, monsieur était tranquillement assis sur mon canapé et sirotait un thé. Il m'a dit que je venais habiter chez lui désormais, parce que mon appartement était trop petit et trop loin et qu'il avait pris la liberté de faire venir mes affaires. J'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, il a dit que ça n'était pas négociable.

Cloud sourit.

-Il a quand l'air un peu bizarre...

-M'en parlez pas. Parce qu'après, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il avait trouvé mon adresse et que la fameuse pub que j'avais reçue, c'était juste un stratagème pour que je postule chez lui. Il m'a embauché, ''pour mes jolies fesses'' selon ses propres termes.

-C'est limite glauque…

Saïx soupira et haussa les épaules. Cloud continua :

-Excusez-moi mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui ? Je veux dire… Pardon, mais vous avez l'air parfaitement équilibré, alors que lui… Léon m'a dit qu'il parlait tout seul dans son bureau, des fois.

Saïx rougit un peu.

-Moui, c'est pas entièrement faux... Seulement des fois il n'est _pas_ tout seul. Mais ça les gens ne le savent pas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pour vous répondre, je ne sais pas trop. J'aime bien qu'il prenne soin de moi, même si c'est un obsédé et un monsieur je-dirige-tout.

-En fait, c'est un peu votre suggar-daddy.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Saïx sourit.

-Si on veut. Mais j'ai horreur qu'il me traîne à ses réunions de son entreprise à la con…

Cloud sourit.

-M'en parlez pas, j'arrive pas à y couper, avec Léon…

Saïx sourit.


	9. Chapter 9

-Léon c'est bientôt prêt !

Léon referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et s'étira. Il avait travaillé toute la journée et il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause. Il sortit de son bureau et alla voir Cloud dans la cuisine. Il sourit à la vue de son compagnon entrain de faire le repas. Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de leur couple et au lieu d'aller au restaurant, comme ils le faisaient la plupart du temps, Cloud avait décidé de faire la cuisine. Il avait dit qu'il voulait faire quelque chose d'original alors Léon se demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Il observa son dos. Depuis toutes ces années à ses côtés, Cloud s'était bien développé, il avait grandi et sa musculature s'était bien développée. Il avait perdu la silhouette presque féminine qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il abordait maintenant des courbes plus que masculines.

Ça faisait plus de seize ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et quinze qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement. Léon se repassa chacun des petits moments de leur vie. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, leur première fois, quand ils s'étaient fait «attraper» par leurs parents, la dispute qui avait failli leur coûter leur couple... Léon ferma les yeux en repensant à la façon dont il lui avait parlé, sans lui laisser le loisir de s'expliquer. Il l'avait vraiment blessé ce jour-là et même si Cloud lui avait dit qu'il lui avait pardonné à la minute même, Léon ne pouvait s’empêcher de ce le reprocher, encore aujourd'hui, treize ans après.

Il soupira et entendit un gazouillement à côté. Il tourna la tête vers leur fille, Kairi, qu'ils avaient adoptée, deux ans avant. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'obtenir, mais grâce à l'aide de Xemnas qui avait su jouer de ses relations, l'affaire n'avait pas trop traîné. Depuis ce moment, Cloud, même s'il ne portait toujours pas le patron de son époux – ils s'étaient marier à la suite de leur dispute à la demande d'Axel qui ''ne voulait plus héberger de blondinet en mal d'amour parce que ça lui pourrissait sa vie sexuelle''- n'empêchait plus Léon de se rendre aux réunions/repas avec son patron, comme il l'avait fait là fois où il avait invité Xemnas et Saïx à manger. Kairi jouait avec sa nourriture et une petite poupée qui se noyait sous de la purée, dans sa chaise haute, complètement inconsciente que son père la regardait.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Cloud. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui embrassa la nuque. Cloud cala son dos contre le torse du plus vieux. Léon lui murmura tendrement :

-Tu nous as fait quoi de bon ?

-Steak frite.

-Super original, dis moi...

Cloud grogna.

-Je peux y mettre du cyanure aussi. Histoire que ça fasse plus _original_.

Léon rigola et mit sa joue contre le front du plus jeune.

-Je plaisante. Steak frite, c'est très bien.

Léon plongea son nez dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser doucement.

-Léon, c'est pas le moment... Dit Cloud sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il pensait le contraire.

Coupant court à toute tentative, la sonnerie retentit.

-Tu vas voir qui c'est ? Demanda Cloud en retournant à sa préparation.

Léon l'embrassa sur la joue et alla ouvrir. Devant lui, Sora, Roxas et Axel se tenaient là, avec des attitudes bien différentes. Sora avait l'air déprimé, Roxas fatigué et Axel, qui pour une obscure raison s'était lié d'amitié avec Roxas, avait l'air nerveux.

-On... On peut entrer ? Demanda Sora d'une toute petite voix.

Léon s'écarta, étonné de voir son frère, son cousin et l'ami de son mari, et les fit asseoir sur le canapé. Cloud arriva, Kairi dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On peut rester ? Demanda Sora.

Cloud s’assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Léon et demanda.

-Les parents savent que vous êtes là ?

Sora et Roxas baissèrent les yeux et Roxas marmonna.

-Non.

-Vous avez fait une fugue ? Demanda Léon.

Sora hocha la tête.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent.

-Pourquoi ?

-On... On a fait une bêtise...

Léon, connaissant bien son petit frère demanda :

-Quel genre la bêtise ?

Tous les deux se mordirent la lèvre et n'osaient pas se regarder.

-C'est qu…

Axel se leva.

-Cloud, je peux te parler ? Mais ce serait mieux que tu aies couché la petite, avant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas très certainement me foutre ton point dans la gueule.

Léon se leva et prit sa fille.

-Okay, Sora et Roxas, vous venez avec moi, on va les laisser parler et vous me direz ce que vous avez fait.

-Euh… Ce serait mieux que je reste avec Cloud, dit Roxas.

Cloud regarda son petit frère, et fronça les sourcils. Léon et Sora partirent dans le fond de l'appartement pour aller préparer Kairi pour la nuit.

-Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cloud.

-Tu te souviens, commença Axel, au lycée, je suis sorti avec Ïsa… Donc, que je suis pas uniquement attiré par les filles…

-Et alors ?

Dans la chambre de Kairi, Léon finissait de lui mettre sa couche et de l'habiller.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es parti de chez les parents ?

Sora dansa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Papa et Maman m'ont surpris avec quelqu'un…

-Tu t'étais protégé, au moins ?

-C'est pas ça, l'ennuie. C'est un garçon.

-Sora, je suis marié avec Cloud, et ça ne les dérange pas, alors pourquoi veux-tu que…

-Ils m'ont surpris entrain de coucher avec.

Le bruit distinct d'un coup se fit entendre suivit immédiatement d'un cri de douleur.

-TU FAIS QUOI?

Léon et Sora retournèrent au salon. Axel était par terre, le nez en sang. Il regardait Roxas qui était à son chevet.

-Je t'avais dit que ça ne passerait pas...

-Sans dec' connard ! Cria Cloud. Putain, t'as trente et un ans et faut que tu trouves le moyen de baiser mon frère qu'a que seize ans ?! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tiré comme ça !

-Mais j'y peux rien !

-Il a quel âge, ton copain ? Demanda Léon à Sora doucement.

-Un an de plus que moi.

-Oh. Les parents te feront juste un discours sur les capotes, alors.

-Nan, c'est vrai que c'est compliqué de garder ta bite dans ton pantalon !

-Cloud ! Gronda Roxas.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu te laisses faire, aussi ? Tu sais que tu peux porter plainte !

-Je l'aime ! Répondit Roxas.

-T'as que seize ans, Roxas, qu'est-ce que t'y connais à l'amour ?

-Oui, parce que toi tu étais tellement plus mature à son âge.

Cloud fusilla Léon du regard.

-T'as quelque chose à dire, peut-être ?

Léon aida Axel à se relever.

-Tu pourrais déjà entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Comme, par exemple, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Tu comptes à partir de quand ? Demanda Axel.

-Je vais le tuer, murmura Cloud.

-On ne couche pas ensemble, coupa Roxas. Si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

Il soupira.

-Depuis que tu nous l'as présenté, on se voit, on passe des après-midi ensemble, et tout. On est devenu amis. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on est vraiment ensemble. Quand on a vu qu'on n'arrivait pas à se passer l'un de l'autre…

-C'est ça, grogna son grand frère et assassinant le roux du regard. Et quand tu l'auras baisé, tu pourras aussi ''plus te passer de lui'' ou tu partiras baiser le premier gosse venu ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'emmerderais à risquer ma vie, parce que clairement, je peux aller en taule, juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air ? Si on a décidé de t'en parler, c'est parce que, de un, tes parents nous ont grillés, mais aussi parce que t'es mon pote et que je ne voulais pas faire ça dans ton dos.

-C'est réussi !

-Putain, mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, de me dire que je tombe amoureux d'un gosse, du frère de mon meilleur pote, alors que j'ai quinze ans de plus que lui ? Tu peux me cracher ta haine tant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas être plus dégoûté par ça que je le suis déjà. Et pour infos, je le respecte. Et je ne compte pas me barrer.

Cloud soupira et se passa la main devant les yeux.

-On va appeler les parents, dit Léon, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Sora, je ne pense pas qu'ils diront quoi que ce soit, mais Roxas, tu ne vas pas être aussi chanceux. Vous repartirez demain, et ce soir, vous dormirez là. Axel, tu peux rentrer chez toi ?

-Nan, mon appart' est à deux cents bornes. Je suis venu juste parce que Roxas m'a appelé.

-Ok, tu dormiras là.

-Il peut pas dormir dans sa voiture ? Demanda Cloud en grognant.

-Non.

Cloud partit dans la chambre d'amis pour préparer le lit et Sora et Roxas le suivirent.

-Merci, dit Axel. D'avoir pris ma défense.

-Hum. Bien sûr, tu brises le cœur de Roxas, je te brise les jambes.

Axel ricana faiblement et s'essuya le nez.

-C'est normal.

-Au fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec Roxas ?

-Pourquoi ?

Léon ramassa quelque chose par terre, à l'endroit où Axel était tombé et que Roxas s'était penché vers lui et lui tendit.

-Parce que je crois que cette capote est à toi.

Blême, Axel se dépêcha de la ranger. Léon le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Bon, c'était vrai jusqu'à encore trois jours, okay ? Et avant que tu demandes, je ne l'ai pas forcé, c'est lui qui a voulu. Moi je voulais encore attendre, qu'il soit vraiment près, mais… Quand je suis rentré du travail, il m'attendait chez moi, à poil sur mon lit.

-Mm… Et t'as pas pu résister.

-Je voudrais t'y voir, toi. C'est difficile de garder son calme, quand l'homme que t'aime te descend la braguette et qu'il te met la main…

-Dans ton pantalon. Et il t'a probablement fait ces yeux de merlans frits pour que tu fasses tout ce qu'il veut.

-Écoutes, je sais que je suis le plus vieux et que je devrais avoir plus de contrôle mais…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en voudrais, Cloud est exactement pareil.

-Sérieux ?

-Mm. Sauf que j'avais que cinq ans de plus. Pas quinze.

Axel se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

-Ouais… J'ai jamais vu son père vénère, mais quand Roxas m'a appelé, il gueulait derrière. Sacrément fort.

-Comment ils ont su ?

-J'ai fait la connerie de lui envoyer un message sexy quand il avait pas son téléphone… Il était à côté de ses parents. Et ils connaissent pas 36 Axel.

Cloud revint dans le salon, accompagné des deux adolescents.

-Vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis. Toi, ajouta-t-il en pointant Axel, tu dormiras sur le canapé.

-Bon, soupira Léon, avec tout ça, vous nous avez foutu en l'air notre soirée.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô pizza hut ? Je voudrais passer une commande.

Après une discussion houleuse dans leur chambre, Cloud et Léon s'étaient endormis. Et quand ils s'étaient levé, ils avaient constaté que Roxas avait rejoint Axel dans la nuit.

-Putain, grogna Cloud, mais Léon lui prit la main.

Il le tira vers la cuisine où il fit couler du café.

-Laisse les dormir.

-Si ce sale connard touche à mon frère…

Léon garda pour lui ce qu'il savait et déclara :

-Ils sont toujours habillés, alors je ne pense pas. Et je te signale, chéri, que si Roxas a ne serait-ce que la moitié de tes talents au lit, Axel n'a aucune chance.

-Tu viens de me faire un compliment pour faire passer la pilule, ou je rêve ?

Léon sourit et l'embrassa.

-Laisse les dormir.

Mais dans le salon, les deux amants se réveillèrent. Les époux les regardèrent s'embrasser et Roxas souriait.

-On est tendu, chéri ?

-C'est ce qui se passe quand j'ai ton p'tit cul collé à ma queue, trésors. Maintenant, si tu m'en veux pas, je vais aller squatter leur douche pour faire passer ça.

-Je peux t'en débarrasser, si tu veux…

-Non, je ne préférerais pas, déclara Cloud.

Immédiatement, Roxas s'écarta.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est ça. La douche est au fond du couloir.

-Merci, fit Axel en se levant.

Quand Sora se leva, les deux époux découvrirent qu'Axel et Roxas n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être rejoint pendant la nuit. Sora avait fait rentrer son petit ami, Riku, qui avait été très gêné de voir Léon. Le plus vieux ne dit rien et lui serra la main mais Cloud entendit distinctement les jointures de Riku craquer.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Le pare-brise de la voiture était complètement éventré, et à en juger par les douleurs qu'il avait sur le visage, il devait en avoir reçu des éclats. Il vit que l'avant de la voiture était embouti dans un arbre qui était assez près pour que Cloud remarque une ligne de fourmis parcourir le tronc. Cela expliquait pourquoi la boite à gant appuyait douloureusement sur son ventre et sur ses jambes, et à en croire la tache de sang qui s'agrandissait sur sa chemise, elle avait dû éclater. Il tourna le visage pour voir Léon qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Il dégagea douloureusement une de ses mains et essaya de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille. Léon finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarda Cloud.

-Ça va ?

Cloud lui sourit douloureusement et secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment.

Léon soupira et remarque que sa chemise aussi était tachée de sang.

-J'ai mal...

Cloud lui prit la main.

-Personne ne sait où on est.

-Oui.

-Alors personne ne viendra?

-Oui.

Cloud soupira et essaya de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Léon passa son seul bras valide autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

-Vas-y.

Alors Cloud se mit à pleurer. Il serra Léon aussi fort qu'il le put et Léon tenta tant bien que mal de lui rendre son étreinte. Il l'embrassa désespérément et mit son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime Cloud Strife.

-Je t'aime Squall Léonheart.

Léon essuya les larmes de Cloud et sourit, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son ventre qui grandissait.

-Ces vingt-et-une années à tes côtés on était plus belles que ce que je n’aurai jamais pu imaginer.

Cloud pleura de nouveau et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, mon amour. Qu'est-ce que je t'aime... Je me rends compte que je ne te l'ai pas dit assez, mais je t'aime tellement

Léon sourit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le sais.

Il l'embrassa et le serra contre lui. Cloud le serra aussi, comme il put.

-Tu crois que Kairi ira bien ?

-On l'a confié à nos parents, en cas de... Et elle n'a que sept ans.

Léon lui embrassa le crâne. Cloud reprit :

-Tu crois qu'on a été de bons parents ?

-Oui, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Et j'ai été un bon mari ?

Léon le serra contre lui.

-Bien sûr que oui, mon amour. Le meilleur de tous.

Il marqua un temps de pause et demanda d'une voix plus faible qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Et moi ?

Cloud releva la tête et l'embrassa.

-Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

Léon l'embrassa.

-Merci... Même si je n'ai pas toujours été...

-Tais-toi, demanda Cloud. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais.

-C'est moi qui ne peux pas me pardonner...

Cloud l'embrassa et sentit quelque chose dans sa poche bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qui il a ? Demanda Léon en le voyant s'agiter.

-Mon téléphone. Il vibre.

-On peut peut-être appeler.

Ils palissaient tous les deux à vue d’œil. Cloud attrapa son téléphone avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il voyait que l'appel venait de sa mère. Il décrocha.

-Maman ?

-Cloud, chéri, on vous attend ! Vous faites quoi ?

-On... On a eu un accident...

Les larmes se mirent à couler, lorsqu'il repensa au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans la voiture et qu'il ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient.

-Cloud ? Comment ça un accident ?

-Je... Je sais pas...

Il se mit à pleurer. Léon lui caressa la tête et lui embrassa le front. Il le serra contre lui et prit le téléphone.

-Naminé ? C'est Léon.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, vous êtes où ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...Sur une route, quelque part entre la maison et la vôtre. On est sorti d'Illusiopolis je crois...

Il entendit Naminé crier à Zack d'aller les chercher. Puis, d'une voix tremblante, elle demanda :

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Léon marqua un temps de pause puis reprit :

-Non. On est blessé. Sévèrement.

Naminé se mit à pleurer.

-On va vous chercher.

Il la remercia et raccrocha. Cloud s'était un peu calmé, et pour le distraire, Léon lui parla de tout et de rien. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Léon s'endorme le premier, suivit peu après de Cloud.


	11. Chapter 11

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Le bruit que faisait cette machine était infernal.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il voulait qu'on arrête cette machine de malheur...

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

C'était insupportable…

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

-Il est réveillé !

-Docteur !

-Maman !

-Allez le chercher !

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'était la lumière blanche qui l'aveugla. Il referma les yeux aussi rapidement qu'il les avait ouverts. À travers ses paupières il remarqua des ombres. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la lumière cachée par des formes floues et sombres. Après un instant il se rendit compte que c'était sa mère.

-Maman ?

-Mon poussin, comment vas-tu ?

-Vous vous sentez comment ? De quoi vous rappelez vous ? Demanda le médecin.

Cloud réfléchit.

-Il y avait la route... Et il y avait le camion, en face… On l'a pas vu venir... J'crois qu'il a glissé... Et … LEON !

Il se redressa.

-Où est Léon ?

-Calmes-toi chéri, tenta sa mère.

Malgré le fait que sa mère et le médecin le forçait à se recoucher, il se redressa et essaya de sortir du lit. Lorsqu'il voulut se tenir debout, il tomba au sol. Le médecin l'aida à se relever.

-Restez au lit, vous êtes encore trop faible.

-Dites-moi où il est !

-Chéri, commença sa mère d'une voix sombre. On doit te dire quelque chose.

-Non !

Il secoua la tête pour ne pas écouter ce que sa mère essayait de lui dire. Il ne voulait même pas envisager cette possibilité. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible.

-Cloud ?

Cloud releva les yeux et il crut que son cœur allait rater un battement. Devant lui Léon se tenait, le front bandé, l'air en mauvais état mais en vie. Cloud se mit à pleurer. Léon se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Cloud voulut le serrer dans ses bras, mais il constata qu'il fut soulevé. Léon le remit sur son lit.

-Je suis désolé.

Cloud le regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda les autres dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux l'éclairerait mais tous affichèrent une mine sombre.

-Cloud, commença le médecin. Votre colonne vertébrale a reçu un gros choc. Elle a été trop altérée pour que nous puissions intervenir. Je suis désolé, mais... Vous ne pourrez plus marcher.

La nouvelle était tombée. Et depuis Cloud était toujours à l'hôpital. Il ne sortait même plus prendre l'air. Il restait dans sa chambre à regarder par la fenêtre. Sa mère et Zack venaient le voir tous les jours ainsi que son frère et Sora, Aerith et Laguna. Mais pas Léon. Il ne venait que très peu le voir, et à chaque fois il s'arrangeait pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls.

Cloud soupirait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal ? Bon sang même Axel était passé, alors qu'ils étaient toujours plus ou moins en froid, malgré le fait que Roxas ait vingt-et-un ans et qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Léon l'évitait depuis quinze jours ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus car on vint frapper à sa porte. L'infirmière entra, fit les vérifications d'usage et lorsqu'elle sortit, une personne entra. La dernière personne que Cloud s'attendait à voir.

-Seifer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai vu ta mère.

Il s'approcha.

-T'es dans un sale état.

-Sans dec.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'incident avec Larxène, soit il y a dix-huit ans. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment bien vieilli.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, là. Alors dégage.

Sans l'écouter, Seifer prit un siège et s'installa en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Voiture contre camion. Mach nul. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Seifer haussa les épaules.

-Je passais dans le coin.

-Genre. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Seifer soupira.

-Tu dis rien ?

Cloud hocha la tête, bien que très surpris et Seifer regarda le mur d'en face.

-Le mec d’à côté.

-Hayer ?

-Hayner, corrigea le plus vieux. Ouais.

-Et ?

-C'est pour lui.

-Comment ça pour lui ?

-Il s'est fait tirer dessus à cause de moi. C'était une embrouille avec la bande à Phil, tu vois ? Au départ, il y avait juste Phil et moi de concerner. Mais Hayner s'est interposé et il a pris une balle.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Cloud ne connaissait personne d'assez stupide pour prendre une balle à la place du blond. Sauf peut-être Raijin.

-Il m'aime.

-Il...

Cloud ne finit pas sa phrase tellement il rigolait.

-Rigoles pas, putain !

Cloud se calma un peu.

-Désolé, c'est juste... Que... Je ne pensais que quelqu'un pouvait...

-Pouvait m'aimer ? T'es pas le seul.

Cloud perdit son rire.

-Pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas quelqu'un pouvait aller jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour un autre. Généralement ce genre de débilité, tu le vois dans les films, mais pas dans la réalité.

-Faut croire que si.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu es venu pour le voir ?

-Ouais... Parce que ce petit con a réussi à me faire chialer, pendant tout le temps où il était dans le coma.

Cloud sourit.

-Il semblerait que tu aies un cœur, finalement.

Seifer soupira.

-J'en suis le premier étonné.

Il le regarda.

-Et toi ? Tête de lion est pas là ?

-Léon ? Non...

Seifer remarqua que le visage de l'autre blond s'assombrissait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Depuis l'accident, il ne vient jamais me voir. Des fois, il vient avec ses parents, ou les miens, ou notre fille, mais jamais seul. C'est à peine s'il me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc, mais je sais pas quoi...

-C'est qui qui conduisait la voiture ?

-Lui.

-Alors cherche pas, dit Seifer en retournant à la contemplation du mur d'en face. Il doit se dire un truc du genre ''c'est de ma faute'' ou je ne sais pas trop quoi... Une vrai gonzesse.

-Tu crois vraiment que...

-C'est ça à mon avis. Après t'as qu'à lui demander...

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Cloud et Seifer virent Léon entrer, l'air sombre, le même qu'il l'avait depuis deux semaines. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Seifer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais ce que je veux, connard.

Il se leva et salua Cloud. Il sortit et Léon se tourna vers Cloud énervé.

-Il ne t'a rien fait? C'est l'infirmière qui m'a dit qu'il était là…

-Donc tu vas voir l'infirmière pour savoir si je suis seul avant de venir me voir ? Et quand c'est le cas, tu repars, c'est ça ?

Léon baissa les yeux, toute trace de colère disparut.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évites pas.

-Et moi je suis stupide.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'aux pieds du brun.

-C'est à cause de l'accident ?

Léon soupira et lâcha ce qu'il retenait depuis deux semaines.

-C'est de ma faute si tu ne peux plus te lever !

Cloud lui attrapa la main et le força à se baisser à son niveau.

-Je t'en aurais encore plus voulu si tu y étais resté ! Je m'en fous de ne plus pouvoir marcher, si tu es à mes côtés ! Parce que même si je ne peux plus me lever, je sais que tu seras toujours là !

Léon le serra contre lui.

-C'est à cause de moi si tu es bloqué dans ce fauteuil.

-Bien sûr que non… On a eu un accident, ça arrive.

-Si je n'avais pas conduit…

-C'est moi qui l'aurais fait. Et tu sais comment je conduis…

Léon eut un faible sourire.

-Je collectionne les amendes pour excès de vitesse, continua Cloud en souriant légèrement. Alors que tu conduis cinq kilomètres en dessous de la limite autorisée. Si c'est moi qui avais conduit, on serait certainement plus amoché qu'on ne l'est déjà.

Léon le serra plus fort.

-Ramène-moi chez nous.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée. Léon ferma la porte de leur appartement et presque aussitôt, se pencha vers Cloud pour l'embrasser. Le blond s'accrocha à lui et le brun le souleva. Il le tint contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il se colla contre le mur, se fit glisser jusqu'au sol, le blond toujours accroché à lui et lui écarta les jambes.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Cloud gémit bruyamment pendant que Léon lui ouvrait sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons. Il lui embrassa le torse, le mordant par endroits, le léchant par d'autres.

-Squall...murmura le blond d'une voix suave.

Le brun grogna et essaya de défaire les boutons de son pantalon tout en tenant le blond.

-Laisse, dit Cloud.

Cloud le déboutonna pendant que le plus vieux lui baissa suffisamment son pantalon. Il le prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer. Leur échange dura quelques instants, la fatigue et l’abstinence jouant, et bientôt, ils furent terrassés par leur plaisir mutuel et simultané, ils s’effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Cloud serra Léon et l'embrassa en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Le brun l'écouta faire jusqu'à ce que la tête blonde commence à peser sur sa poitrine. Il l’emmena dans leur chambre, le blond s'endormant tout doucement contre lui. Léon, tout aussi fatigué, se laissa tomber sur le lit, toujours en portant Cloud qui se retrouva coincé entre le matelas et Léon.

-Désolé, murmura Léon qui s'endormait à son tour.

-Pas grave.

Ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal, le sommeil les gagnant de plus en plus, dans le lit et, sans prendre la peine de quitter leurs vêtements, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, satisfaits, tout simplement.

De l'autre côté de la porte.

-On a l'air malin.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Sora, Roxas, Riku et Axel étaient venus voir leurs (beaux) frères respectifs, histoire de leur préparer une surprise pour le retour de Cloud, mais quand ils avaient vu à quel point ils étaient occupés, ils avaient décidé de ne pas les déranger. Seulement, comment partir discrètement quand la seule sortie était bloquée par deux mâles en rut?

-C'est tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda Axel.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Ils ne parlent jamais de leur vie privée.

-J'comprends pourquoi... Dit Axel.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Roxas.

-Je sais pas pour vous, répondit Sora, les joues rouges et le pantalon serré, mais je vais aller leur squatter leur chambre d'amis, dit-il en prenant la main de Riku.

Ils s'éclipsèrent et Roxas regarda Axel. Axel secoua la tête.

-Oh non. Cloud va me castrer si je te baise sur son canapé.

-On n'a qu'à partir avant…

Axel grogna, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter.

Le lendemain, quand Léon se leva, il ne se formalisa même pas de voir son beau-frère et son copain dans son canapé ni d'entendre Sora et Riku discuté de leur chambre d'amis. Il fit mis le petit déjeuner sur un plateau et retourna dans la chambre.

Seul Cloud lui importait.


End file.
